


Mrs Queen???

by Olicityrules



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityrules/pseuds/Olicityrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was supposed to be a mission,  all she  needed to do was pose as a fiancee for a night, and now it had all gone wrong,<br/>Felicity smoak found herself embroidered in a lie with no escape, so now she has to pose as Oliver Fiancee, she need to find a way out of this before she end up marrying Oliver for real! (but would that really be a bad thing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy okay so i'v had this idea for a while, and have now finally started it the wrong felicity smoak had kind of taken over my life there for a while, but now that is done i can concentrate on this it a bit of a fluff story, but think it's quite good, (no cliff hangers in this one i'm afraid)  
> so i hope you enjoy.

 

 

The Engagement

Felicity Smoak looked up into Oliver Queen’s blue eyes, and felt her stomach dip at how hansom he was.  Anyone with a pair of eyes would have to acknowledge that he was stunning, but for Felicity it went deeper than that, he was her best friend her confidant, he was in every aspect of her life, she felt a deep connection to him, which only seemed to be intensified staring into his eyes.

 

Oliver pulled out the ring box from his trouser pocket, and Felicity felt her heart pound in her chest, which of cause was completely  ridicules, he flipped open the box, and there nestled in the middle of the box was a solitaire diamond ring, it was stunning and it took her breath away.

It sparkled in the light the only way a Diamond ring could. Felicity wasn’t one to take stock in material things, but even she couldn’t deny that it was stunning.

 

He pulled it from it place nestled in the silk, and slipped it on her ring finger, she smiled at him, and then held out her hand and admired it, “this is gorgeous Oliver” she breathed.

 

He smiled at her, “I’m glad you approve, it fits perfectly” he smiled down at her, and her stomach dipped at that smile.

 

“You want to tell me how much this cost?” she asked. She was sure that it was worth more than her apartment.

 

“It was my mother’s engagement ring, she left it to me in her will, thank god it was one of the few items I managed to keep a hold of, when I lost the company, its worth a lot to me Felicity, but more sentimental then monetary” he explained to her.

 

She understood what he was saying, it was his mother’s engagement ring, she was now gone, and it was one of the last things he had left of her. And he was now trusting her to take care of it, and she would do, she was very well aware that it was on her finger.

 

She smiled at him, “I’ll keep it safe”

 

“I know you will” he told her with unwavering trust.

 

Which summed them up, they had an unwavering trust between them, it was always there solid between them. The rock that held them together.

 

He took her hand and looked at the ring “It looks good on you Felicity” he said in that sexy deep growl of his.

 

She blushed at the way he said that. Her stomach flipped again.

 

He leaned in close, so their lips were only inches away “are you okay with the plan Felicity?”

 

She smiled into his eyes, he was always checking and double checking making sure nothing could go wrong especially when she was going out in the field, he took extra care in making sure  was safe “It’s fine we have been over this a thousand times I go to the party, pretending to be Justin’s  Albertelli new fiancé, I plant the bug, I get out, it’s simple” she wanted to reassure him, it was of cause dangerous, when she went undercover it always was, but she always felt perfectly safe, because Oliver Queen was always watching over her.

 

“I will be outside the whole time, if anything goes wrong I will be there in a flat minute okay?” he told her for the seventh time that night.

 She rolled her eyes “Hey don’t look so worried, I’m only going to a party with the Italian mafia” she tried to lighten the mood, it didn’t work because he frowned even more.

 

She sighed “We have been over this I fit the description of Justin’s new fiancé to a tee no one’s met her yet at Justin’s farther house, so I am going to pretend to be her, get in do the niceties then plant the bug. I can pull this off” she cupped his cheek, needing him to know that she was perfectly alright with all of this.

 

She place both her hand on either side of his arms rubbing gently, “Hey Oliver, I will be perfectly alright, I have Diggle and Roy, all backing me up tonight, and more importantly, I have you, I’m going to be alright” she reassured him.

 

She knew that face, he was arguing with his self, worrying about letting her do this, His jaw locked, he nodded ever so gently, but she would take it, not wanting to argue with him.

 

“We better get going, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night” he took her hand and led her from her apartment down the step and into the car.

 

 

 

Felicity walked down the stair to the Foundry , “Well this just sucks” she announced to the other that followed her, “all that time and effort, and I didn’t even get inside Justin Albertelli” she winced “I mean inside his  father’s ” she amended. “I mean inside the house, God just shoot me”

 

“It’s okay Felicity we had no way of knowing that his real fiancé would turn up last minute, we’re just going to have to think of another way of bugging his house” Oliver said behind her.

 

She walked over to her computers “I’ll take another look at his security systems, see if I missed any weakness.” She said down with a heavy heart. Feeling like she had let the team down in some way, but not quite sure how.

 

“Felicity it can wait I think we should all just re-group tomorrow and see where we go from there” Oliver said coming to stand behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“We failed tonight guys, we need to up our game” Diggle said.

 

“No one could off known Diggle, it was just one of those thing, we will find another way in, go home all of you get some sleep” Oliver said putting his bow away.

 

After Oliver and Roy had changed into their normal cloths, everyone started to disburse. Until it was just Felicity and Oliver left.

 

But Felicity took on notice, she was looking over the Albertelli’s family security systems again. Deep in to her task as hand.

 

“Felicity what are you doing?” Oliver asked coming back to stand behind her, he put his Hand on her shoulder.

 

She felt the familiar heat sweep through her.

 

“Just checking some things” she said her fingers going across the key board.

 

“Felicity come on leave it for tonight, it’s getting late, we should go home” he told her.

 

“But-”

 

“Felicity no buts let’s go” he turned her chair around. Bent down and placed a hand on each chair arm, he looked her in the eyes.

 

She sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to win, when Oliver got like this, she just would give in.

 

He held out a hand for her and she took it.

 

“Okay” he pulled her to her feet.

 

He led her up the foundry stairs. And out into the night.

 

They reached the apartment just past midnight. Felicity had never been so glad to see her home, she was drained off all energy.

 

Oliver had been staying with her since he had lost all his money, he had been sleeping on his cot at the Foundry, and in the end she had felt so bad, she had told him he could use her spare room, which he does, only staying at the Foundry when he stay’s real late.

Even when he got his company back, he just seemed to stick around. And truth was she didn’t mind, she felt safe knowing her was in the apartment. And it was nice to have him around, someone to interact with.

 

 

 

 

Felicity placed a hand over her face “Well that was a disaster” she muttered turning on the light.

 

“We’ll get them” Oliver said closing the door and walking into the kitchen. She admired that about him, the unwavering certainty he has for everything he does, when he make a decision he does not stop until he does what he set out to do.

 

“I know” she said simply, because she had unwavering trust in him. She’d had it from the very beginning of meeting him.

 

He opened the freezer and got out the chocolate ice cream.  Oliver crossed the small space and place the tub on the counter, He opened the lid, pulled out the draw and got out a spoon. He then proceeded to dig the spoon into the ice-cream.

 

She walked over to him as he started to eat the ice cream “Hey you okay?” she asked coming to stand by him.

He was being quiet even for him, but the fact he had gotten out the ice cream screamed he was worrying. She had gotten to read him rather well, since he moved in with her, and when he got out the ice cream that meant he was worrying.

 

He looked down at her, “Yeah, I just can’t shake the feeling that if we had been ten minutes earlier your cover would have been blown, and you would have been in real danger” he popped a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth and left the spoon there.

 

“Nah, you’d of recued me, you always do” she rubbed his arm.

 

He pulled out the spoon from his mouth and a small smile formed on his lips.

 

“Now are you going to share that ice-cream or am I going to have to fight you for it?” she asked playfully.

 

He actually chuckled at that, but he handed over the spoon and she took it from him and took a big spoonful and popped it into her mouth.

 

“Good choice because we both know, that you could so take me in a fight, and I bruise really easily, there would be crying, lots of crying” she joked, sticking a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

 

He openly chuckled at her then.

 

“Ummm delicious, but before you let me eat the whole tub I think we need to go to bed” she winced. Took a deep breath “Not together, in separate bed, my room, your room, stop talking Felicity” she handed him back the spoon. Wishing a hole would swallow her.

 

She took another deep breath “you need to get some sleep Oliver, you haven’t slept in two days, even you can’t survive on no sleep” she gently chastised.

 

“Your right, but I won’t be here in the morning, I have an 8 o’clock meeting in Gotham so I will be leaving in the early hours” he told her.

 

She love that about him that he was thoughtful enough to let her know where he was so she wouldn’t worry, even though he was Oliver Queen, the Arrow, and could totally take care of himself, she still worried about him.

 

“Okay, try and get some sleep on the plane okay?” she had leaned a while back if she didn’t remind him to do the basic things like eat, sleep, drink, wash, go to the toilet, he just wouldn’t bother.

 

“Felicity Smoak always taking care of me” he said in a sexy Smokey voice.

 

“Well somebody has to if it was left up to you, food and sleep would be a long forgotten thing” she joked casually with him.

 

She walked away from him. “Oh, I almost forgot” she slipped the ring from her finger walked back over to him and placed it in his hand. “I took good care of it”

 

She was almost at the door when he said “Felicity”

 

She turned and looked at him “Yes”

 

“Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?” he asked from across the kitchen.

 

Her heart jumped in her chest at his words, “No you didn’t, although next time I think I might have to ware smaller heals” she told him looking down at her red six inch heels shoes.

 

He raised an eyebrow “Why?”

 

“I couldn’t run in six inches, it would have been a total disaster if I had of needed to run for my life” she told him in all seriousness.

 

He smiled “Don’t worry I would of carried you” she wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

 

“I have always wanted to be slung over someone shoulder cave man style,” she cringed inwardly “Okay you don’t want to hear about my fantasise, and knowing my big mouth, I’ll probably tell you so I am going to bed, before I total embarrass myself”

 

“You looked beautiful tonight Felicity” he told her quietly.

 

“Well thank you Mr Queen, complement like that will get you everywhere” she winced at the innuendo. “And on that note I am going to bed, before I say something I will never be able to come back from” she walked down the hall to her room closed it behind her and leaned against it.

 

 

Felicity woke up to an empty house she walked down stair and found the note from Oliver on the kitchen table.

 

Will be at the office after lunch, see you then.

Love Oliver

 

She smiled.

 

Headed toward the front door, she picked up the newspaper, which had been put through the letter box, she walked back into her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, she opened up the newspaper as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips, and nearly chocked on her coffee.

 

OLIVER QUEEN TO MARRY HIS SECRETARY was the headline.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The plan

 

Below was a picture of him putting the ring on her finger, she skimmed though the article and found more photo, one where they were so close it looked like they were kissing,  photos from last night.

Someone had taken pictures of last night, she felt violated. But it got worse as she continued down there were more photo, of Oliver holding her hand when they walked down the steps from last night, there was a photo of them curled up on the couch together,  eating breakfast, they  had happened last week, which told her someone had been watching them for a while.

 

The article basically said that they had been living together for a while and last night they got engaged.

 

Felicity felt sick to her stomach, none of it was true. Her stomach dropped out.

 

Sure Oliver was living with her, but it was all innocent. He was her roommate nothing more.

 

She picked up her phone with shaking hands, she knew Oliver was in a meeting and wouldn’t be answering his phone so she called Diggle.

 

“Hey Felicity, let me guess you have seen the papers this morning” Diggle said in a grim voice.

 

“I am not marrying Oliver Queen!” she blurted out. It wasn’t what she was going to say, but it got the point across.

 

“I know Felicity, I know, Don’t worry it will get sorted, I am on my way to you now Felicity, I’ll be there in 15 minutes” he told her in his reassuring tone.

 

She took a deep shuddering breath, trying to get her frayed nerves under control. “Okay, I’ll see you soon” She put the phone down. And sat down at the table, she felt like crying. This couldn’t be happening; Oliver needed to sort this mess out as soon as possible.

 

While waiting for Diggle to arrive, she got dressed.

 

She heard the knock on the door, and went to open, she let Diggle inside.

 

“You okay Felicity?” he asked closing the door.

 

“Oh yeah I am just peachy, Starling city think I am getting married to Oliver!” she could hear her voice getting shrill, but couldn’t seem to stop herself.

 

She wasn’t sure if she was living in her fantasy or a nightmare. Sure she had dreamed of her and Oliver especially after he had told her he loved her. But the reality was there date had been a complete disaster, and after that he had told her they couldn’t be together, she had walked away from that night with a broken heart,  but Oliver had just gone back to the way things had been before, she had wished it had been that easy for her, for the first two weeks she felt like crying every time she saw him, but each time she would plant a fake smile of her face, and after a while, it became less fake, and her heart hurt less. It had gotten harder when he had moved in with her, but she had kept it under wraps. He acted like he always did, caring and kind, and eventually they had fell into a strong friendship, Felicity focused on team arrow, ignoring the pains in her heart, but she had to admit, sometime she found her self believing that they were together, when they would snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie, or even doing the dishes. But the reality was they weren’t.

 

“Dose Oliver know?” she asked Diggle with a shaking voice.

 

“I don’t think so, he was in an early morning meeting in Gotham” it’s not going to wrap up for another fifteen minutes, I think around then we will get a call from him” Diggle said with sympathy.

 

“Great he’s even late to this, the day that man is on time, will be the day my heart give out” she said with a small smile, that Diggle returned.

 

“Can you deal with him Diggle, I don’t. . .  I can’t deal with him right now? She asked worry making her frown.

 

“I will deal with it Felicity, once I have spoken to Oliver we will get the entire mess cleaned up” he promised her.

 

She hoped so she really did, but somehow she just didn’t think it was going to be that simple. Her luck wasn’t that good.

               

It was one o’clock, she had hid most of the day in her office, hiding away from reporters and other members of staff alike, she had yet to speak to Oliver, truth be told she was dreading it, he had phone her several time, but each time she had ignored it, but the reality was he was going to be back soon so she would have to deal with him, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t postpone it for as long as possible, she had found herself caught between two evils, waiting her for Oliver to arrive, or going out there were she would no doubt be the subject of office gossip,  after thinking it over she decided she just wasn’t ready to see Oliver, and the Office gossips was the less of two evils, however venturing  out of her office the whispering and looks became too much which is how she had ended up hiding in a toilet cubical for the past ten minutes.

It was stupid really she knew, instead of hiding she should hold her head up high and face things head on, after all she had nothing to be ashamed of, but the whole situation was mortifying, she saw the way people were looking at her and whispering behind her back, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

She sat on the toilet in the cubical, contemplating going home, she didn’t really care that she should be working, all she wanted was to find her bed, pull the covers over her head, and wait it out until Oliver fixed this problem.

 

She heard two people enter the toilet “I can’t believe it, I mean come on he’s like gorgeous with a capital G, and she well, she is something of nothing really” the first female voice said she recognised as Ruby from accounting.

 

Felicity flinched at her words. And tears sprang to her eyes, they were talking about her, she knew Ruby and she know that she was the office bitch.

 

“I thought it was a bit suspicious when she got promoted to his personal assistant, she must have been banging him even then” the second voice said, she thought it was Janet form human resources.

 

She knew Janet as well, she had a bad reputation for being the biggest office Gossip, Janet and Ruby also happened to be best friends, which made a bad combination for spreading gossip.

 

“I’m telling you it’s always the quiet ones” Ruby said

 

“Although I can’t believe that a hottie like Oliver Queen, would want anything to do with her, sure a bit of a fling, but marriage really, I can’t see it?” said Janet.

 

“I think he’s got to, he’s knocked her up I bet you in a couple of months they will announce the wonderful news” the Ruby said vindictively.

 

“I know that butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth look was deceiving , oldest game in the book, getting yourself knocked up, so the guy will marry you, she played a blinder for certain” Janet said then.

 

Felicity could feel tears burn her eyes, and slid down her check silently, was that really what people were thinking? That she was pregnant with Oliver’s child, did they really think that she was that manipulating that she would get herself Pregnant just to marry Oliver Queen? Anyone that knew her, would know that it just wasn’t something she was capable off.

 

 Both women laughed and left the bathroom.

 

Felicity burst into tears.

 

 

It had taken her a while to get herself under control; it took all the strength she had to walk back to her office.  She walked down the hall, back to her office, and she could feel the stares, but it was the whispers that were really getting to.

 

She had one thing in mind, calling Diggle to take her home, which was all she wanted now, just to go home. And hope tomorrow this nightmare would be over.

 

As she entered her office she could see Oliver sat at his desk through the glass wall, her stomach flipped at the site of him. It churned with a mixture of anticipation, and worry.

 

“Felicity” Oliver said.

 

She had hoped he hadn’t seen her, which was stupid of cause as there was a glass wall that he could see right thought, She had just wanted a few more minutes to gather herself before she needed to talk to Oliver, but that wasn’t her luck, she might of guessed that he would see her the minute she came in. She stopped half way to her desk, took a deep breath and turned around, “Hi” she said.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

 

“No I’m not” she said bluntly.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed “I’m sorry Felicity”

 

“You’re sorry, well that’s great, in the meanwhile, people think I got myself knocked up to trap you into marriage!” she spat out. Anger getting the better of her.

 

He groaned “Felicity-“ he began, but then Diggle entered, cutting him off.

 

She looked at Diggle then .

 

“You alright Felicity?” he asked in the same tone that Oliver had a moment before.

 

“I’m a whore but other than that yeah peachy” she snapped.

 

Diggle flinched at her word, she hadn’t meant to go on the attack, but this was getting too much it needed to be sorted and soon.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver said sharply from behind her, he had stood up now. “Do not call yourself that!”

 

He turned his attention to Diggle “What did you find out?”

 

“It looks like a reporter, got wind that you two were living together and started staking out your apartment , he’s been taken pictures for weeks, and last night he struck gold, to him it looked like you were asking Felicity to marry you”  Diggle informed them.

 

“So we just tell everyone it’s not true” Felicity said then.

 

Oliver looked at Diggle and a look passed between them a look she knew too well, it said they were keeping something form her, something she wasn’t going to like.

 

“What?” she asked looking between them.

 

“Felicity we can’t do that” Oliver said calmly. In Felicity’s opinion to calmly, why wasn’t he freaking out about this, people were expecting them to get married, people thought she was pregnant, which probably wasn’t the worst thing they were saying about them.

 

“Of cause you can, make a statement saying it not true” Felicity persisted, why were they having a problem with this? Why was she the only one that wanted this over with as soon as possible?

 

“Felicity if I do that than people are going to ask why I was putting an engagement ring on your finger, and I don’t have an answer for them, other than the truth, and we can’t tell them that, if we say it isn’t true now it going to bring up all sorts of questions that we can’t answer” he explained to her.

 

This was not news she wanted to hear,  she wanted this to be over, sure she didn’t want Oliver’s secret coming out, but still she didn’t want this debacle hanging over her either.

 

She understood that Oliver needed to tread carefully she real did, but why did it have to be at her expense? Which was how this was feeling to her, Oliver so far had seemed to have come out of this relatively unscathed, he had a reputation for being a playboy, and now he was settling down, he was the bad boy turned good. However she was the gold digger, that trapped him into marriage.

 

She closed her eyes and went looking for her calm place. She guessed her calm place wasn’t open today.

 

“We just going to have to ride this out for a few months, once all the fuss has died down, we will make a quiet statement that we have broken up and are still remaining friends,” he said as if it was the perfect solution.

 

To Felicity it wasn’t.

 

“No absolutely not!” she shrilled.

 

Oliver winced; Diggle crossed her arms over his chest.

 

“Felicity, if you can come up with a better plan for this mess then I am all ears” he said his voice strained.

 

Unfortunately for Felicity she couldn’t “I have a solution” she put forward, angrily.

 

“I’m all ears Felicity” Oliver said then.

 

“I could kill you, I am sure that you have an arrow around here somewhere I can use to stab you with” she bit out, sarcasm lacing her voice.

 

Oliver closed his eyes in frustration “that’s not funny Felicity.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny, and I’m not going to pretend to be your fiancé Oliver” she felt like screaming at him, but managed to control herself, and spoke in a calm voice.

 

Oliver sighed heavily, “Felicity-“ he began again.

 

This was all too much, she knew that she wasn’t going to get out of this anytime soon, Oliver was right there was no lie that would make this go away, the only option she had right now was to go with the flow,  it instantly depressed her, that this just wasn’t just going to go away.

 

Suddenly she felt really tired, she didn’t want to fight anymore, she wanted this whole nightmare over “Do what you want Oliver, I just don’t care anymore” she walked out of his office and went to her desk, where she picked up her bag and coat, “I’m going home if you don’t like it send me a memo!” she shouted before leaving her office.

 

“Felicity” she heard Oliver shout after her, but she kept on walking, right now she was to raw to speak to Oliver Queen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments
> 
> I never thought that i would get such a great reception, and i am truly touched

 

Barry Allen and the fight

 

Felicity was beginning to think that Oliver was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

 

There seemed to be reporters everywhere, waiting outside of work when she left, waiting outside  her home, and now they were reporting about herself and Oliver, on the news.

 

She switched off the T.V with a sighed. She had come to the conclusion that the media were really horrible.

 

It was getting late and there was no sign of Oliver, she wondered if he was going to spend the night at the foundry. She wasn’t sure if she liked that idea or not.

 

She wondered if she should call him and find out where he was, but then decided not to , he was a grown man, who was more than  capable of taken care of himself, she wasn’t his mother hell really she wasn’t anything to Oliver Queen.

 

Her phone rang then making her jump, out of her thoughts.

 

She answered it with “Hello”

 

“Felicity it’s Barry” came Barry bubbly voice.

 

“Barry” she had to smile Barry always made her smile. Just hearing his voice made her heart feel lighter.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me calling, I just wanted to give my congratulation, I heard about you and Oliver” there was sincerity in his voice.

 

That was so like Barry, to ring her. He was the kindest person she would ever know. It was one of the many reason why she like Barry Allen so much.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Oh Barry please don’t” she felt like crying.

 

Barry was silent for a moment, and then he said “Is everything okay Felicity?” he asked gently.

 

Felicity sucked in a deep breath “No. No everything is not alright Barry, the whole engagement is fake, the reporter that took the photo saw us going under cover, he wasn’t asking me to marry him, and now we can’t say anything because people will start to ask question Oliver can’t answer, there are reporters everywhere I feel like I am living in a goldfish bowl, it’s such a mess Barry” she couldn’t help the flow of words that streamed from her mouth.

 

“I am so sorry Felicity” Barry said then quietly. “I know how you feel about him; this must be horrible for you” he told her with sympathy.

 

It made tears spring to her eyes.

 

“That’s an understatement Barry, it’s just I don’t see any end in sight, and now I have to pretend that I am in love with him, which I am, always have been, but that ship sailed, he didn’t want to pursue a relationship with me, he walked away, and I was okay, you know, I dealt with it, but now this is dredging up old feeling that I don’t want, and can’t deal with, it’s just too much, Barry” she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

 

“So where do you go from here, what the plan Felicity, you can’t do this forever?” Barry wanted to know.

 

“The plan is to be the loving couple for a couple of months and then we will have an amicable brake up and everything goes back to normal, but to be honest Barry, I can’t see how we can go back to normal after this, once this nightmare is over, I’m going to at least have to find another day time job, I don’t think I can keep working with him. It’s going to look really odd to the outside world, and what happens if one off us find that special someone after, what do we say to them? How do I introduce him to Oliver, this is Oliver Queen, my boss and my ex fiancée, it’s just not going to work Barry ” she said honestly.

 

“I am so sorry Felicity, is there anything I can do?” he asked her then.

 

“There is nothing anyone can do?” she said quietly.

 

She heard the front door slam shut. Oliver was home.

 

Her stomach turned into knots.

 

“Well if you need any help or just need to talk, please call me I am willing to listen, I can be there in a flash remember” Barry always the friend.

 

Felicity smiled “Thank you Barry, I have to go, but I will keep it in mind” she disconnected the phone, looked up to find Oliver watching her, his blue eyes piercing through her.

 

“What did Barry want?” he asked.

 

“To congratulate us on our wonderful news” she said sarcastically.

 

He sighed.

 

Felicity stood up “I told him what was going on, that this is a pretend engagement, he was very kind and understanding” she told him.

 

“I just bet he was” he said irritably.

 

“What the problem now Oliver?” she snapped, at him.

 

“The problem is there you go again, telling Barry Allen things he shouldn’t know” he snapped, loosening his tie. There was an angry note to his voice.

 

“Really we back on that, I told him you’re secret, get over it Oliver it was over a year ago, and you were dying, right now I’m wondering why I bothered letting him save you” she walked away from him heading towards the kitchen, just to get away from him. The events of the day were finally catching up with her, and the anger that had been simmering all day was starting to boil over.

 

“The point is you can’t seem to keep quite where Barry Allen is concerned” he said following her.

 

“Oh my God Oliver he’s the Flash, I think he capable of keeping your precious secret” she opened the fridge in the kitchen and got out the Apple juice. She wished it was something stronger.

 

“That not the point Felicity, every time I turn around you’re telling him something else I don’t want him to know” he said pointedly.

 

She slammed the bottle on the counter “Well you know what Oliver, don’t tell me anything else, that way I can’t blab can I?” she poured the Apple Juice into a glass and pushed passed him.

 

She sat back down on the couch and turned the T.V on.

 

She sat in Stoney silence, pretending to watch the T.V, but the more she sat there the more she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry” came his sexy voice from behind her.

 

She didn’t dare look at him, for fear he would see the tears, so she stared at the T.V screen.

 

When she didn’t say anything he stepped her to face her “this isn’t exactly easy for me either Felicity, I’m so far out of my element, I don’t know what I am doing, I am trying to do what best for everyone, and I am truly sorry that this is upsetting you so much, but I really don’t know what else I can do at this point” he told her quietly.

 

He sat down beside her, and she felt guilty for being angry at him, when she should be angry at the situation.

 

She burst into tears, which was the last thing she wanted to do, which made her cry even more.

 

“Felicity” he whispered as he sat next to her and pulled her to him, and held her while she cried.

 

“I’m sorry, I just feel like I have been swept along and have no decisions in what happening to my own life” she said into his chest.

 

He pulled her away from him to look down at her, “From now on we will make all decision jointly okay?”

 

She nodded, unable to speak for her clogged throat.

 

She pulled away completely, took a deep breath, “are you hungry?” she asked getting up and putting as much distance between them as she could.

 

She had already made a complete ass of herself tonight, best to get on some more even ground.

 

“I could eat, it was this morning since I last ate I had toast on the plane” he told her casually.

 

“I’ll make some pasta” she said walking back into the kitchen.

 

“Everything will be okay” he said.

 

She put the pasta over the heat.

 

Then turned and smiled at him “I know” but she never felt it in her heart, because she knew that the road she was now taking, wouldn’t lead her anywhere good.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

A friend like Thea

 

Felicity couldn’t concentrate, She was sat at her desk a QC, basically not doing anything, her mind kept wandering. She had a lot on her mind.

 

Oliver had left some time ago, on Arrow business, she wasn’t expecting him back anytime soon either, so she didn’t even have him as a distraction.

 

She sighed loudly.

 

“Hi how things going?” Thea asked walking into her office.

 

Felicity looked up and frowned she looked around half expecting to find someone else behind her.

 

Felicity had only ever spoken to Thea a handful of times, and usually, their conversation only went as far as small talk, and only lasted no more than five minutes.

 

Felicity couldn’t ever remember a time when Thea Queen ever had come into QC.

 

Felicity smiled at Thea, “Hi Thea, Oliver’s not here at the moment. He’s. . . .” she couldn’t think of a lie to tell so she said “I don’t know where he is actually”

 

“He runs out on you too, it’s good to know that I am not the only one he does that to” she smiled at Felicity.

 

And then walked over to her desk “I was actually coming to see you, I wanted to congratulate you on the engagement, I never thought I would see the day, my big brother getting married, I couldn’t believe it when I saw it in the paper”

 

Felicity stared at her “Oliver didn’t tell you? Oh my God Thea I’m so sorry I just assumed that Oliver had spoken to you, which is really stupid of me because I should know better than to assume where Oliver is concerned, I can’t believe that he done this” Felicity gushed.

 

She was so going to kill Oliver Queen when she next saw him.

 

“Hey it’s okay I am so used to my Brother forgetting things, although I would of thought this was kind of important, but you know what he like, better than anyone, sure it was upsetting, to read it in the paper, and don’t worry I will be having words, but I think I am over it, that’s not why I’m here” she rolled her eyes.

 

“Then why are you here?” Felicity asked. “And I will be having words to, don’t worry”

 

“Brillant! Tag teaming him, I like it, my poor brother won’t know what hit him” she smiled at Felicity.

 

Felicity couldn’t help be smile at that she seemed to be so enthusiastic about both of them bullying him, Felicity couldn’t help but feel it to.

 

“In answer to your question, I want to take you to lunch, I thought as you’re going to be my new sister in law we should get to know each other, and now I am thinking we could coordinate a double strike on my brother, I am really liking that idea” Thea raised her eyebrows.

 

Felicity’s mouth fell open, this wasn’t happening, she couldn’t go to Lunch with Thea that would in tail lying to her, and she really didn’t want to do that.

 

Where the hell was Oliver anyway, wasn’t he supposed to rescue her?

 

“I’m not sure I can Thea, I don’t know when Oliver is coming back and I have to hold down the Fort until he comes in” Felicity lied.

 

Thea’s face fell at that, but she said “I understand, but it’s Friday night let’s have a girls night out, you and me, we can go Dancing. You know you want to” Thea smiled.

 

Felicity so didn’t want to it wasn’t funny.

 

“I don’t know Thea, I have two left feet, or so I am told” that at least wasn’t a lie.

 

“Please Felicity, I am not leaving until you say yes” she said stubbornly.

 

This was beginning to suck, she felt trapped in a corner “Fine, we can go out tonight,” at least if they were in a club there would be loud music and little talking, and little talking would mean no lying.

 

“Brilliant, I’ll see you at Seven at Verdant” Thea smiled.

 

“Make it Eight” she had to go to the Foundry first, plus the less time she had to spend with Oliver’s little sister the better.

 

 

 

 

Felicity came down the stairs of the Foundry, she was carrying a pink clubbing dress in one hand and sliver high heels in the other.

 

“Hello guys never fear your best tech girl is here” she said heading towards her computers.

 

“Hi Felicity, or should I start to call you Mrs Queen” Roy mocked.

 

Felicity placed her dress over the back of her chair, than turned. Annoyance skating in her stomach, didn’t she have enough of this at work, without having to deal with it in the one place, she was free of all the nonsense.

 

“Oliver do you have any spare arrows lying around?” she said heading over to where he kept his arrows.

 

“Why?”  Oliver asked.

 

She picked up one of the arrows, “No reason I’m just going to stab Roy in the eye is all” she said moving towards Roy.

 

Oliver was by her side in a second, he took the arrow from her grasp “You know I quite like Roy’s eyes in his head” he put the arrow back.

 

“Well aren’t you just a spoil sport” she mocked.

 

“Thanks Oliver” Roy said with relief in his voice.

 

“Don’t thank me Roy, if I hear another Mr and Mrs Queen crack I will be the one stabbing you with an arrow, and I will follow though, as you well know, shooting you is not a problem for me” he warned.

 

Oliver walked away, Diggle started laughing, and Felicity poked her tongue out at Roy, who did the same back.

 

“Will you two stop acting like 5 year olds please?” Oliver said his back to them, how the hell did he know? Did the man have eyes in the back of his head?

 

“Er Felicity is there something you need to tell me?”

 

Felicity spun around to find Oliver looking at her Dress.

 

“You know what I’m going to get some take out, Roy you can come with me” Diggle said then

 

“Why?” Roy asked.

 

“Because it’s heavy,” Diggle said sarcastically “Now come on”

 

Roy followed Diggle up the Foundry stairs.

 

“Are you going to tell me about the dress or are you just going to leave me in suspense?” he asked, gently fingering the pink material.

 

“I am going dancing tonight” she told him, walking over to him.

 

He frowned “You’re going  dancing?” he repeated looking at her.

 

“You have a problem with that Oliver?” she asked pointedly.

 

“It’s just I have never seen you dancing” he said then a little dumfounded.

 

“You have seen me dancing loads of time, in fact you’re usually my partner” she pointed out.

 

“Yes I know, but that’s Gala dancing, I have never seen you living it up on a night club dance floor” he said looking her in the eyes.

 

“Yes well I did tell Thea I have two left feet, but she’s like a bulldog, once she has a hold of you she doesn’t let go, until she gets what she wants, and let me tell you, she kind of scary, so I ended up saying yes” she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Wait you’re going dancing with Thea?” he looked shocked then.

 

“Yes I am, she want to get to know her soon to be new sister in law, which reminds me, did it not accure to you to tell her about the engagement? I know it’s fake, but to her it’s not, she really shouldn’t off found  out from the newspaper Oliver, she’s your sister” Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “We have talked about this, more than once, you really need to be more aware of your

surroundings” she chastised as if he was a small child. “And let me tell you she played it down, but I think she’s Pissed at you, so don’t be surprised if you and her don’t have a chat at some point on you being more aware of her feelings, which I would love to see, just the thought of little Thea Queen,  reducing you to tear, not that you would cry, although I wouldn’t put it passed her to make you, she is kind of scary, anyway I would love to be present when she rips you a new one-“

 

“Felicity.” He stopped her rambling,  “I thought you had told her” he defended.

 

“She is your sister!” she couldn’t believe him sometimes “Sometimes I wonder about you”

 

She sat down at her desk and checked her computers “If I was you, I would suggest that you apologize to her, maybe buy her some flowers or chocolates, come to think about it I wouldn’t mind some Chocolates or Flowers either, after all I am the one being inconvenienced  here”

 

He Just stood there staring at her strangely, he made her heart do strange things in her chest. The intense glare that he looked upon her was more then she could deal so she looked away.

 

“Doesn’t seem to be much going on tonight, crime is down, perhaps you should think about doing some training with Roy and Diggle” she said concentrating on her computers.

 

He winked at her “Yes boss” he said walking away.

 

“It’s about time you realised it” she shot back.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy next chapter is up.
> 
> On a more serious not, i would just like to give my condolences to France.
> 
> what a tragedy.

 

 

 

The night out and the Jealous fake Fiancee.

 

Felicity walked out of the toilet and back down the foundry stairs, she had changed into the clubbing dress, and heels, the pink dress clung to her body like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Her hair bounced around her face in golden waves and her Smokey eye makeup made her eyes seem even bluer.

 

“Right guys if there isn't anything else I am going to head out” she said.

 

All three of them stopped and looked at her, mouths dropping

 

Halfway across the Foundry floor she came to a stop “What are you all staring at? Do I have lipstick on my teeth, I do don’t I?” she said rubbing her teeth frantically.

 

“Felicity stop” Oliver said walking towards her. "You don't have lipstick on your teeth"

 

Roy gave a low whistle “If Oliver doesn't marry you, I will Felicity”

 

“Roy!” Oliver barked over his shoulder.

 

Diggle laughed.

 

“I’ll tell you what Roy, if by the time I reach thirty-Five, and not married, I’ll take you up on that, you can be my back up” Felicity smiled at him.

 

“If you dress like that, I’ll be there!” Roy winked at her.

 

Felicity went red.

 

Oliver growled.

 

“And on that note, I’m outta here I have dance floor to rip up” she gave a little shake of her body, smiled and turned.

 

“Felicity” Oliver shouted after her.

 

She stopped and looked at him “Yes”

 

“Have a good time tonight” he smiled at her.

 

“I intend to” she said before disappearing up the Foundry stairs.

 

Oliver smiling after her.

 

 

“Oh my God, you look stunning!” Thea said as Felicity joined her.

 

“You think so? I wasn't sure about the Dress” she said smoothing down the dress with her hands.

 

“Felicity you look hot trust me on that, every man in here is going to want to go home with you” Thea said looping her arm in Felicity’s.

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“Come on let’s get a drink” she pulled her over to the bar, and ordered two vodkas.

 

They downed the first drink and Thea ordered two more.

 

“I have a feeling tonight is going to be epic” Thea said downing the second Vodka.

 

Felicity had barely drunk the second one, before Thea was grabbing her and dragging her on to the dance floor.

 

They started to dance, and Felicity started to really enjoy herself.

 

And then she felt it a body dancing at her back. For the briefest of moments she thought it was Oliver, but then she realized that it was another tall dark hansom man.

 

Thea mouthed ‘Oh my God!’

 

He was grinding into her back, and Felicity found she was really enjoying dancing with this stranger. After the trouble of the last few days it was really nice to be able to let loose, and just enjoy herself.

 

Thea was giggling, and then whispered “I told you, hot”

 

Felicity started laughing. As the man snaked his arms around her to pull her closer to his body.

 

And then he was gone.

 

Thea’s Face fell.

 

Felicity turned then to see Oliver standing between her and the guy, anger vibrating around him, he was glaring at the guy, and it was enough for the guy to disappear into the crowed. with out a single word uttered.

 

He turned to Felicity then and grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her off the floor, and down into the Foundry. She could hardly keep up with him in her high heels.

 

They walked passed a unusually quiet Diggle and Roy.

 

“What is wrong with you?”  she asked genuinely confused at why he was so angry.

 

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same question?” he said pointedly turning to glare at her.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked getting angry now.

 

“You were partially stripping in front of him!” he ground out angrily.

 

“Please, I was dancing with the guy, it was perfectly harmless” she shot back “For goodness sake your sister was watching!”

 

“He might as well of been a poll!” he shot back.

 

Felicity stared at him open mouthed she couldn't believe that he had said that, for a brief second he made her speechless and then her brain kicked in and the anger came back full force.

 

“Well so what Oliver? I am a free agent, I don’t answer to you” she shouted back.

 

“Felicity you are making a mockery of out engagement” his voice was getting higher too.

 

“You missed the word fake in that sentence,” she bit out sarcastically.

 

“We have to keep up appearances” he shouted back. Making her flinch.

 

 “Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, I am going to do what I want, when I want, and if that means dancing innocently with a guy, or even if that mean kissing a guy, than I am going to do it” she said.

 

“No you’re not Felicity” he said stubbornly then.

 

“You do not tell me what to do Oliver, in fact I feel like kissing Roy right now” her tone hard.

 

She stomped across the floor to Roy, grabbed him and kissed him. She deepened the kiss, making sure there tongues played just to make her point to Oliver.

 

Oliver stared open mouthed at the display.

 

Then she pulled away.

 

She planted a smile on her face.

 

Roy looked stunned for a moment and then a smile formed on his face to, but his was more of a love sick puppy.

 

Felicity stomped up stairs, she had made her point, she didn't need to say anything else, best to make a dramatic exit.

 

Oliver glared at Roy.

 

“Hey she kissed me” hand held in the air.

 

“There is no need to enjoy it so much” Oliver pointed out

 

“She’s a good kisser” Roy shrugged, if that explained everything.

 

“Roy the next time you feel like enjoying a kiss form Felicity, remember I know where you live, and I am an excellent marksman,” he walked away from Roy angry.

 

Roy looked stunned “How did this become my fault?” he looked at Diggle.

 

Diggle just Laughed, he found jealous Oliver highly amusing.

 

 

 

Felicity found Thea at the bar.

 

“Geez you okay, you look like your about to kill someone?” Thea smiled “and I am guessing that someone is my big brother”

 

Felicity signaled for the bartender when she said “do you ever have an overwhelming urge to stab him?”

 

“Welcome to my world” Thea said in sympathy.

 

Felicity ordered two shots of tequila “he is so annoying, it’s no good him coming over all bossy around me, cause it isn't going to wash”

 

They both downed the Tequila.

 

“I was just dancing, god anyone would think that I was having sex in the middle of the dance floor!”  Felicity raved.

 

“I bet you told him” Thea ranted with her.

 

“I did Thea” they ordered some cocktails called Green Arrow, they were green and tasted of apple, Felicity registered that it was ironic that she was drinking a Green Arrow, as it would be the only time she would get her lips around the Arrow.

 

“He’s an ass” Felicity said then.

 

Thea beamed “you’re only just realizing that?  That realization declared it self to me about the time he came back. Let's drink these and then get the hell out of here, there is a new club called Spice I want to check out” Thea declared.

 

“Let’s toast” Felicity said holding up her Green Arrow.

 

“What we toasting to?” Thea asked.

 

“To a great night out”

 

“And to standing up to Asses” Thea chimed in.

 

“Yes I like that. To standing up to Asses” they clinked glasses and burst into giggles.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thank you for all the comments,
> 
> I think i have said this before but i am dyslexic, so my spelling and grammar are not the best, i do try to correct any mistake as i read my work several times, but i do miss things, i don't have a beta to help me (if anyone want the job let me know)
> 
> I do think that i have improved, my last work was riddled with mistakes, so only a few is an improvement!!!

 

 

Snow angels, on lone, striptease and throwing up

 

 

Oliver woke up from the banging on his front door, he rolled over with a groan and looked at the alarm clock.

 

The clock flashed 2.00am.

 

Oliver groaned again, who the hell would be knocking on his door at 2.00am?

 

He got up and headed to the front door, he opened it to find Thea stood there.

 

“Thea?” he asked.

 

“What took you so long? It’s only a small apartment Ollie, it’s not like you had far to go” she rolled her eyes.

 

“What are you doing here at this time of night?” it was two in the morning he wasn’t going to do small talk in the hallway with his baby sister.

 

“I see your mood hasn’t improved much since earlier” she told him then.

 

He was going to point out that it was two in the morning and she had woken him up, but decided he wasn’t going to get into it with her.

 

“ I’m bring Felicity home” she said walking down the communal hallway to the still open door.

 

Oliver frowned  “Where is she?” he shouted after his sister.

 

“Outside” was tossed over Thea’s shoulder.

 

Oliver quickly put on his trainers that were by his front door and then ran after his sister.

 

He reached the steps that led to the street a moment later, where Thea was waiting for him.

 

“I don’t see her” Oliver said then starting to get worried.

 

“She’s laid on the pavement making snow angels” Thea Thumbed over her shoulder.

 

“There is no snow” Oliver said confused. Looking over Thea shoulder to see Felicity laid on the floor waving her arms and legs around.

 

“That’s what you took from that sentence?” Thea managed to look astounded, “she is so right about the dumbass thing”

 

“She called me a dumbass?” he asked then frowning.

 

“Amongst other things, yes, but in her defence, you kind of are, and she drunk half the city dry” Thea reasoned.

 

“She’s that drunk?” he asked gobsmacked.

 

Thea smiled “Four Vodka shots, three tequila shots, one Green Arrow, six Pink Pussy’s, two Tom and Jerry’s, three Zombie’s and Orgasm’s, and something called a Barracuda, which I thought was a fish, who know it was actually a cocktail” she shrugged her shoulder.

 

“And you let her drink all that?” he ground out.

 

“New flash big bro she is a grown women, I don’t control her” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “and now I am going” she turned and walked down the stairs.

 

“Wow. Wow. Wow. Where are you going?” he asked a little panicked.

 

“Home I have a bed waiting for me” she said stopping half way down the stairs.

 

“You’re going to leave her with me?” he said in desperation.

 

Thea shrugged “I only had her on loan”

 

“Yes and you were supposed to bring her back in the condition I lent her out in” He shot back.

 

Thea shrugged “Sorry” she continued down the stairs.

 

She stepped over Felicity who was now laid on the floor with her eyes closed. Thea crouched down beside her, and tapped her on the chest.

 

Felicity opened her eyes, and smiled up at Thea “Thea I love you”

 

Thea smiled “I know you do Sweetie, you have told me enough times tonight, I feel well loved.” Thea said dryly.  “I will give you a call tomorrow, we will go to lunch” she stood up and looked at Oliver “she is all yours” and then she started to walk away.

 

“Gee thanks Thea,” Oliver said coming down the steps to stand by Felicity.

 

Thea just gave him a wave without turning around and then got in the back of the cab she had waiting for her.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Come on Felicity let get you inside” he said helping her to stand.

 

“Oliver my big strong hero, will you always been my hero, even when we are married?” she asked.

And then she slapped a hand over her mouth, “Did I just say that out loud?”

 

He chose to ignore what she had said. He just wasn’t going there right now.

 

Oliver sighed, “Felicity what happened to your shoes?” he asked. Noticing for the first time that she wasn’t wearing them.

 

It was odd as he missed her in them; he had notice earlier that night, how good they made her legs look.

 

She looked down and then back up to Oliver “I had them earlier” she said frowning and then bursting in to giggles. ”You’re my hero you can buy me some more”

 

For the second time in a few minutes Oliver rolled his eyes.

 

“Felicity focus please” he said his voice strained.

 

Which just made her giggle even more.

 

They started to walk up the stairs, but she missed the first step and stumbled, Oliver caught her before she could fall.

 

She fell into fits of giggles

 

“Give me a break” he muttered before swinging her up into his arms.

 

She proceeded to get out her phone from her bag.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Writing on my social media sight” she giggled.

 

She showed him wagging the phone right in front of his face.

 

OLIVER IS GIVING ME MY FANTASY, CARRYING ME CAVEMAN STYLE TO BED (SORT OF)

 

Oliver groaned, that was going to be all over the papers tomorrow, he was certain.

 

Her phone pinged then and a message from Thea appeared YOU GO GIRL!

 

Felicity giggled again when she read it “I love Thea” she said resting her head on his shoulder, she hiccupped.

 

He carried her into their apartment, and sat her down on the sofa, he then crossed to the kitchen where he poured Felicity a glass of water, from the tap.

 

 He turned  and stared unable to believe what he was seeing, Felicity was stood on their coffee table, and she was dancing, when she started to take her dress off, Oliver’s mouth went dry.

 

The dressed pooled at her feet, and Oliver thought he might just pass out.

 

He cleared his throat, “Felicity what are you doing?”

 

“I am stripping for my soon to be husband” she said, then giggled.

 

Oliver really didn’t know what to say to that, he had been with his fair share of women in his life, but with Felicity dancing like that, he felt like a schoolboy with no experience.

 

Felicity grabbed her left bra strap and started to pull it down over her shoulder.

 

Oliver heart lurched in his chest, in that split second her knew if he didn’t stop this right now, she would be his undoing and they would end up having a really good time in his bedroom, he put the Glass down on the counter top and rushed over to her, taking her wrist gently in his hand stopping her movements.

 

She smiled down at him then, and before he knew what she was doing she flung her arms around his neck and launched into his arms, he only just managed to catch her.

 

He had only just recover, when she closed her eyes and pulled his mouth to her, brushed her lips to his lightly, and that lightest of touches sent shivers through his nerves. It was the briefest of kisses, a lingering touch of their lips. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, and suddenly desire ignited around him, for the briefest of seconds he hesitated, and then he gave in to his desire to taste her once again and before he could  think better of it, he bent to kiss her again, there was no gentleness this time, it was hard and demanding, giving into his desire.

 

He kissed her with a slow thoroughness, that caused his bones to melt, she smelled off tequila, and a tinge of Apple, which turned him on uncomfortably so.

 

He groaned low in his throat as his arms encircled her waist, gathering her closer to him, her hands swept up over his shoulders, she groaned and it enticed him to  nip at her lips, and then traced his tongue against the contour of her tender bottom lip. Felicity lips parted then, giving him entry to her warm depth, he stroked his tongue across hers he could taste her, she tasted of alcohol and strawberries.  She groaned which enticed him to deepen the kiss.  Stroking his tongue across her.

 

And then his senses came back to him, this was Felicity, he was kissing Felicity, a drunk Felicity, she wasn’t in her right mind and he was taking advantage of her. He had to stop.

 

With a humongous will power that he didn’t know he had he stepped away.

 

She stood there face tilted up too him eyes closed, a smile on her face.

 

“Felicity let’s get you to bed” he said holding her arm and rubbing gently,

 

He took her to the bathroom first, sitting her on the side of the bath, where he washed her face with a cloth, until she was void of all makeup, he couldn’t help but feel she was even more beautiful without makeup.

 

Then he picked up her toothbrush put paste on it and handed it to her, for some reason, she thought this was the funniest thing she had ever see, and proceeded to fall backwards in the bath, which caused her to laugh even more.

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward so she was sitting back on the edge of the bath.

 

Felicity was laughing so badly she could hardly move. Oliver struggled to get her into a sitting position.

 

“Felicity you need to brush your teeth okay?” he said handing her the toothbrush.

 

“Yes because I have got to have nice fresh breath, can’t kiss you with bad breath” she announced.

 

There would be no more kissing of any kind, Oliver thought.  Struggling to get his desires under control.

 

Once she’d brushed her teeth, she took 15 minutes to get her contact lenses out, the whole time Oliver stood impatiently behind her.

 

He then proceeded, to help her into her room, he sat her on the bed, took out some PJ bottoms from her draws and pulled them up over her legs.

 

“You know you’re my Hero, my only Hero, I love my Hero” she said smiling down at him.

 

He then grabbed a t-shirt and put it over her head.

 

“You are brilliant, you are always brilliant” she beamed at him “and I love you”

 

He grabbed her trying to lay her back in the bed, but she link her arms around his neck.

 

“I love the Arrow, but the Arrow loves his bow and arrows” she giggled “I’m so funny”

 

“Yes you are” he agreed with her, deadpan. “It’s time for Sleep Felicity” he said pushing her down again.

 

She lay down and closed her eyes.

 

He started to leave.

 

“Oliver” she said in a small voice.

 

He returned to the bed “yes”

 

“I don’t feel  well” she told him “the room is spinning”

 

He gently rubbed her hair from her face, she groaned.

 

“I’ll get you some water” he went to move away.

 

“Don’t leave me” she said panicked.

 

He said on the bed next to her “It’s alright I’m not going anywhere”

 

“I really don’t feel well Oliver, I’m dying” she announced.

 

“You’re not dying Felicity”

 

“It feels like it, if I go in my sleep, I want you to know that I am coming back to haunt you”

 

“Why me?” he asked.

 

“This is all your fault”

 

“How’d you work that out?”

 

“If you hadn’t of come in to my office with a bullet riddled laptop, and I wouldn’t of joined your team, then I wouldn’t of been on that mission, and that reporter would never of seen us, and we wouldn’t of had to have a fake engagement, and Thea wouldn’t of wanted to go out with me tonight, and we wouldn’t of had a fight, and I wouldn’t of got drunk because of it and I wouldn’t be here right now” she said in a strained voice.

 

He had to smile at her. The way her mind works something baffled him.

 

“Well I am sorry” he said in mock sympathy.

 

“Just cause your sorry doesn’t mean I won’t still haunt you” she said snuggling closer to him.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, although I could think of worst things then being haunted by you”

 

“Arr I knew you loved me” she said and then she sat up “oh God” she slapped a hand over her mouth and run to the toilet.

 

 

For a second Oliver wasn’t sure what had happened, and then his brain kicked in, and he realised Felicity was throwing up in the toilet.

 

He rushed after her and found her on the floor over the toilet bowl.

 

“It’s alright Felicity” he said holding her hair back.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

The embarrassing night before, the secret, and the confession.

 

Felicity woke with a grown, she opened bleary eyes and wondered why she had, as her head pounded.

 

She got out of bed and walked slowly out of her room, every movement she made seemed to make her head pound.

 

Oliver was sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee, he looked at her and smiled “Morning” he looked at his watch “Or should I say afternoon, it’s after twelve”

 

Felicity stared at him she was frightened to speak in case her head exploded.

 

“Do you remember anything about last night?” he asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

 

When he didn’t get a reply he said, “I take it that’s a no, the snow angel on the pavement outside?  The Caveman’s lift? How about the strip tease?  None of this ringing any bells?”

 

She just looked at him mortified. Striptease what the hell? She tried to wrack her throbbing brain for any memory of last night, and to her utter horror, there was a memory of her striptease, it was foggy but it was there.

 

In that single moment Felicity wanted the earth to swallow her whole, how drunk had she got last night?

 

“Nothing to say Felicity about the insane amount of alcohol you had last night, let me see if I can remember this right, Four Vodka shots, three tequila shots, one Green Arrow, I was quite surprised to discover they had named a drink after me, six Pink Pussy’s, two Tom and Jerry’s, three Zombie’s and Orgasm’s, and something called a Barracuda, which Thea assures me isn’t a fish” Oliver said then amusement crossing his face.

 

She couldn’t of drunk that much, there was no way she had drunk that much.

 

“Arrrrrr” Felicity managed.

 

“Is that it Felicity? You gave me a strip tease right here in this room, and that’s all you got to say?” he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. At her complete and utter embarrassment.

 

He had decided last night while laid in bed that he wasn’t going to mention the kiss, best all-around if he kept there highly arousing encounter, from her, it was a secret he was going to take to the grave, there was no way he was ever going to have that conversation with her.

 

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out, she shut her mouth as a wave of sickness swamped her.

 

“How about this” he held up the newspaper, the headline read.

 

OLIVER QUEENS IS A CAVEMAN AT HEART.

 

“In case you’re wondering what that means , I would check your social media sight,” he said dryly.

 

“I’m going to be sick!” she said before slamming a hand over her mouth and heading to the toilet.

 

“Here we go again” Oliver said to the empty room, as he got up and followed her into the bathroom.

 

 

Felicity felt like her head was going to explode, she sat at the breakfast bar wondering if she was ever going to feel like a human being again.

 

Someone banged on the door, and Felicity winced, as the noise rocketed though her brain with a sharp pang.

 

Oliver walked out of his room “I’ll get the door shell I?” he said going to the door.

 

“Good afternoon big Bro?” Thea beamed.

 

Felicity wondered how she could be so chipper. Felicity was sure she was slowly dying.

 

Thea walked passed her brother, “there you are I have been calling you all morning, all I seem to get is him” Thea pointed to Oliver.

 

Felicity looked bleary eyed at Thea.

 

“You’re not even dressed Felicity, I have booked a table for lunch, we’re going to be late” Thea complained.

 

Felicity looked at her through blood shot eyes.

 

“Jeez Felicity slap on some make up why your there, so you look a little less like death warmed over” Thea said with all the tacked of a bull dozer.

 

“I think I’m dying” Felicity announced over a tight throat.

 

“I doubt that Felicity” Thea said.

 

While Oliver just rolled his eyes. “She has been like that since she got up, I keep telling her it’s her own fault she shouldn’t of drank so much if she can’t hold her liqueur” Oliver told Thea.

 

“I think my head is going to explode” Felicity said putting her head in her hands.

 

“You know you’re a funny drunk, but a whiney morning after” Thea said crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Why are you being mean?” Felicity managed to say, “I thought we were going to tag team him, not you and him tag teaming me!”

 

“What?” Oliver asked looking between the two women in his life.

 

Thea laughed at that, “Felicity you have a hangover, by the looks of you it’s one hell of a hangover, but a hangover none the less, you need to drink some water have a shower and get dressed then we need to get going, we are going to be so late as it is, now come on up you get” she took Felicity hands and pulled her to her feet.

 

“I don’t wanna” Felicity moaned.

 

“Well I didn’t want you to drink that last Pink Pussy, but I didn’t get what I wanted come on they will give our table away”

 

Felicity  knew she wasn’t going to  win this fight, “Fine give me fifteen minutes” she said begrudgingly and moved off down the hall to take a shower.

 

 

 

Felicity knew this was a bad idea, the noise in the restaurant was so loud, it felt like her brain was rattling in her skull.

 

“Felicity are you listening to a word I said” Thea asked sighing.

 

Felicity looked at her “Hur?”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, “Jeez Felicity I know I don’t have the most stimulating of conversation, but you could at least pretend to be listening to me”

 

Felicity felt bad she should off been paying more attention “I’m sorry Thea, I’m all ears” she said making an effort to pay attention.

 

“I was just saying there is a new bar opening up not far from Verdant, I thought we would go tonight” she suggested.

 

“I don’t think so Thea I am still recovering from last night!” Felicity was never going out again, cuddled up of the couch, with a movie, that was here idea of a good time.

 

“Please it will be fun” it wasn’t quite begging.

 

Felicity watched her closely for a moment.

 

“Why Thea? Why do you want to go with me? We barely know each other, so why do you want to go out with me?” Felicity asked.

 

Thea sighed “Look I’m lonely alright, all my friends went off to College and I got left behind,  I looked around me one day and realised I’m no my own, and believe it or not I don’t make friend easily, so I thought we could hang out rather than me go home to an empty  apartment” she admitted.

 

Felicity felt her heart go out to her, she seemed like a little girl again, Felicity easily forgot that she was barely 20.

 

She felt sorry for Thea.

 

“Fine I will go with you to night, on two conditions, One, no, absolutely no drinking, soft drinks only, I don’t think my liver could take it, although I do have a pretty good liver, looked after it all my life, well that was my junior year, but that don’t count, it was only a year and it went really quickly, like zoom quickly, so i don’t count it” she stopped suddenly when she realised she had rambled in front of Thea.

 

“Sorry rambling, I do that a lot”

 

“Yes I know, I was over loaded with it last night, you were quite funny” Thea told her

 

“I don’t remember that, what was I rambling about?”  she asked wanting to know.

 

“Mostly Oliver, but there were bouts about the economy, you’re work, the crime in the city” she shrugged.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry” Felicity was so embarrassed.

 

One more thing to be embarrassed about last night, although she still thought the striptease, was taking the cookie.  That had gone right to the top of her list of most embarrassing things she had done in her life.

 

“Hey I loved every minute of it, we had such a good time” Thea said smiling.

 

“Well it would be nice if I could remember any of it” Felicity said.

 

“I can’t wait for tonight, it’s going to be great” Thea said excitedly.

 

“No drinking Thea” Felicity warned.

 

“I know, don’t worry OJ’s all night” she smiled. “What was condition two?”

 

“You get to tell Oliver”


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

The attack.

 

Felicity’s dress was too tight, the sliver number she had decided to ware was glued to her, she felt uncomfortable, the bar was crammed full of people, and it was hot and sticky inside. But despite all that Felicity was enjoyed herself with Thea, she was begging to like the younger Queen amnesty.

 

She took a deep breath and took a sip of her lemonade.

 

Thea beamed at her, “thank you for coming with me tonight, it been great even though it’s been alcohol free”

 

“I have enjoyed myself to, this place is great” she said looking around.

 

“Yeah I think Verdant is going to have a bit of competition, I am going to have to up my game” Thea said taking a sip of her OJ’s through a straw.

 

“I’m going to go to the Ladies, I will be back in a jiffy” Thea moved away from her.

 

“Okay I’ll wait here for you” Felicity said.

 

No sooner was Thea out of sight then a guy came and stood next to her.

 

His dark hair was slicked back looking greasy, and he was dressed all in black a black shirt and trousers. His eyes were sunk deep in his head and they were like pieces of cole.

 

Felicity took an instant dislike to him; there was something slimy about him.

 

“Hi” he said looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive.

 

“Hi” Felicity said uncomfortably.

 

“You having a good time?” he asked creepily.

 

“Yes” well I was until you turned up.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked moving a closer to Felicity. Invading Felicity personal space

 

Which made her skin crawl.

 

“Already got one” she held up her lemonade.

 

“How about a dance, then maybe we could get out of here” he said boldly he just wasn’t getting the hint.

 

Felicity had no intention of going anywhere with this creep.

 

“I’m engaged” she announced.

 

“What difference does that make?” he asked

 

Felicity screwed up her face in discussed “get lost” she said before turning her back on him ending the awful encounter.

 

Felicity grabbed her drink and took a deep drink were was Thea anyway?

 

The room started to spin then, and she blinked it away.

 

Was it her or was it getting really hot?  Her head started to bang again, and the room moved, suddenly Felicity didn’t feel well, she  headed from the bar across the floor, to the door and outside, but her body felt sluggish, and she stumbled, she pushed her way through the crowed to the door and was hit by fresh air, she took in several gulps of air, but it did nothing to help her spinning head, she couldn’t seem to keep up right, she grabbed the wall to balance herself, with great effort she pulled out her phone from her bag and managed to dial Oliver.

 

“Felicity what up?” Oliver asked.

 

“Oliveeeer” she slurred.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Oliver I don’t feel so well” she said.

 

“Were are you?” he asked concern and urgency in his voice.

 

“I. . . I” the world spun.

 

And then she collapsed.

 

 

 

 

“Felicity, Felicity” Oliver screamed down the phone but there was no answer.

 

He was stood on a rooftop,  looking out over his city.

 

Concern swamped him, with a tinge of fright mixed in.

 

“Dig” he spoke into his comms “I need a location on Felicity phone”

 

“our girl alright?” Diggle asked back.

 

“I don’t think so?” Oliver said grimly

 

“She’s not far from your current location, I’m sending the coordinates to your phone now”

 

“On my way” he jumped off the side of the building.

 

 

Felicity could barely move, her limbs felt heavy, and her head foggy she groaned.

 

“There you are, I lost you there for a moment” the guy from the bar said crouching down beside her.

 

“Let get you off the street, the alley way is more private” he said slimly.

 

He helped her off the floor, Felicity wanted to protest, but no word would come out, her tongue felt thick in her mouth, she groaned instead.

 

He started to drag her down the alleyway, she wanted to fight, but her body felt heavy, but at the same time limp.

 

“This will do real nice” he said pushing her body against the wall. And feeling up her legs

 

Felicity moaned.

 

“Ahh you like that do you baby” he took the moaning as pleasure, it wasn’t.

 

“Let her go” came the Arrows voice from behind them.

 

He turned then still holding Felicity against the wall.

 

He looked up to see the Arrow on a roof top directly opposite him, and arrow pointed at him.

 

“It’s okay, she’s just a little tipsy, she was just looking to have a  little fun,  there is nothing to see here Arrow”  he turned back to Felicity a second later an arrow swished past his ear and landed in the wall next to Felicity’s head.

 

“You missed,” he shouted back up to the Arrow

 

“I don’t miss” boomed the Arrow.

 

A seconded later a bright light burst from the arrow.

 

The guy staggered backwards, for a second, Felicity turned her head and groaned as the light momentarily blinded her.

 

She thought her legs were going to fail her so she grabbed the wall for support. Her head banged and her vison double.

 

The guy started to take off as the Arrow jumped from the roof down to the fire escape, then jumped from there spun in the air and landed on a dumpster bin, then jumped down to the floor.

 

Arrow let him go, he was only looking for a good time, nothing more.

 

Felicity was leaned against the wall as if her legs couldn’t hold her up, “Felicity, are you okay?”

 

She looked up with him, and she physical swayed.

 

Oliver’s jaw locked “Dammit Felicity I though you said you weren’t going to drink?” he said in a hard tone.

 

Felicity whimpered.

 

“Really are you that drunk that you don’t know what you’re doing? What were you thinking leading that guy on?” he demanded to know.

 

Felicity looked at him, and she looked like she was going to blow over at any minute, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, instead she collapsed into the Arrows arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all so i just got really excited, i have just watched the deleted seen that was cut from Unthinkable the first ever kiss of Olicity so should of kept it in !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> ps thank you for all the comments i love it that you guys love what i write
> 
> and jaitoddja13 I am glad your enjoying it.

 

The misconception

 

Oliver sighed loudly, he was getting tired off this, every time he turned around Felicity Smoak was plastered.

 

He lifted her up into his arms, luckily the Foundry was only one block over he could carry her back.

 

At that moment his phone rang “Hello” he said though his combs.

 

“Oliver, it’s your sister”

 

He really wasn’t in the mood to speak to Thea right now, as far as he could see she was a bad influence on Felicity, he made a mental note to talk to both of them about their behaviour.

 

“What do you want Thea?” he ground out.

 

“It’s Felicity I can’t find her” Thea wailed. “I went to the toilet and when I came back she was gone, I can’t find her” there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

 

“Thea she’s with me” Oliver bit out “and me and you are going to have words tomorrow, you’re in so much trouble”

 

“Why what did I do?” She asked surprised.

 

“You let her get intoxicated again, you promised me that there would be no alcohol Thea,” he complained.

 

“She hasn't been drinking the whole night has been T total!”  Thea defended.

 

“I am carrying her home right now she is passed out in my arms! This is it Thea no more nights out with her” he was putting his foot down.

 

“I am telling you when I went to the toilet fifteen minutes ago, she was as sober as a judge! Not even Felicity could drink enough in fifteen minute to be plastered!” Thea defended.

 

“I don’t believe you Thea, I am going to believe what right in front of my eyes, and that is that she is passed out from being intoxicated!” angry he hung up on his sister.

 

 

 

He carried her into the foundry, and laid her on the table.

 

“What the hell happened?” Diggle came to stand by Oliver.

 

“She’s drunk again, she passed out on me” Oliver said Jaw locked, in an attempted to keep his temper under control.

 

Diggle frowned and touched her head.

 

“She is sweating Oliver,” he then checked her eyes. “and her eyes are dilated” he looked up and looked at Oliver, “I’ll have to do some test, but I am pretty sure she been drugged,”

 

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked frowning.

 

“I am going to take some blood, but I think so, what happened?”  he asked gently pulling out her arm and searching for a vein.

 

“I found her in an alley way pinned up against a wall with a guy, I ran the guy off” Oliver told him.

 

“Oliver that looks to me like-“  Diggle looked up concerned when he heard what Oliver had been saying.

 

“I am well aware what it looks like!” Oliver snapped feeling a rage build up in him. As the realization hit hard.

 

Felicity had been nearly date raped tonight, “Someone has slipped her a micky to. . . to. . . to ” he couldn't bring himself to say it, he swallowed hard.

 

He had let the bastard go.

 

Guilt washed over him, what had he done?

 

He felt guilty he had thought she was drunk, what the hell had made him think that Felicity would get so drunk that she would lead some guy on? It was all painfully clear now what had happened, he vowed to find who had done this to her, and punish him for it, and he also was going to make this up to her whatever it takes.

 

And then there was Thea, he had shouted at his sister when she had told him, he hadn't believed her when she was telling the truth, he had really screwed up badly he had some making up to do.

 

Anger simmered in his belly, at what could off happened, at what the bastard did, and what he had done.

 

“She’s okay, Felicity is okay Oliver, sounds like you got there before anything could happen” Diggle calmed him down.

 

The very thought that if he would have been five minutes later, it could have been a whole different situations, shock him to his very core.

 

“Where’s Roy?” he asked going into Arrow mode.

 

“Home I should think” Diggle said

 

Oliver walked over to a set of draws and opened the top one, pulling out some herbs, he handed them to Diggle “mix with water and give her some, it will help counteract the symptoms, I’m going to phone Roy”

 

“Then what?” Diggle asked drawing blood.

 

“Then we find who did this, and end them” he slung over his shoulder.

 

 

 

“Okay this better be good! I was on level 52 of halo, it’s my first day off in months” Roy complained coming down the stairs, “and FYI  a text saying ‘get to the Foundry ASAP’ is really not telling me anything”

 

“You never really get time off Roy when you do this kind of job” Diggle said dryly.

 

It was then that Roy saw Felicity “what happened to Felicity?” he asked coming to stand next to her.

 

“She has been drugged,” Diggle told him.

 

“What?” Roy frowned down at Felicity.

 

“Someone put something in her drink, then took her into an alleyway” Diggle explained, pain across his features.

 

“My God! They didn't?-“

 

“No I arrived in time” Oliver said moving into the room.

 

“I hope you’re going to put an arrow in him” Roy muttered.

 

“We are going to find him and bring him to justice yes, I just spoke to Lance, he said that this guy has form, he’d done it several times before, but the police can’t catch him. Felicity was very lucky,”

 

She was very lucky indeed, and he will always thank his lucky stars that he got there in time, and he promised himself that he would spend the rest of his days making this up to Felicity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the positive comments i have had, you guys are the best.
> 
> This one is only a short one and there are only a few more chapters (at the mo, knowing me that could change at any time) and i have another story in mind for Oliver and Felicity which i have started on so what this space as soon as this is done, i will start to post the girl of tomorrow.
> 
> anyway until next time enjoy

 

 

Guilt ridden and the promise

 

Felicity opened her eyes, blinked several times at the bright light, and decided she like it better with her eyes closed.

 

She groaned.

 

“Felicity?”  she heard Oliver from her right..

 

“Hummmm” was all she could manage at that moment.

 

“How you feeling?” he asked and she could feel the worry in him.

 

How did she feel? Well there was a loaded question.

 

“Like I have been hit by a truck and then it’s backed up over me” she crocked out.

 

“That bad? Is there anything I can get you?” he asked concerned.

 

“A new head would be good, what happened?” she asked for the life of her, she couldn’t remember anything after Thea had left to go to the toilet.

 

“You don’t remember?” Oliver asked.

 

“No” she said opening her eyes again, and trying to sit up.

 

He grabbed her and helped her into a sitting position “Easy there”

 

She looked around and realised that she was alone with Oliver in the Foundry.

 

“How did I end up in the Foundry? Where’s Thea, Why do I feel like I have gone ten round with. . . well you?”

 

“You don’t remember anything about tonight?” he asked.

 

“I don’t remember anything, it kind of reminds me of my 21st birthday, went out in Vegas, boy was that a mistake, the evening is still a blank, my friends tell me that it was epic, but if it was that epic, surly I would remember it, but apparently not, I woke up in the lobby of the Hilton, with a blank memory kind of like now” apparently the foggy head hadn’t stopped her rambling.

 

 “I let you down tonight and I am so sorry”

 

She looked at him sharply and wished she hadn’t “You could never let me down Oliver”

 

He took her hand then, and it made her stomach dip, but it wasn’t the same sensation that she normally would feel when Oliver touched her, there was something about the way he took her hand that made her stomach drop right out of her.

 

“What happened to me tonight Oliver?” she asked in a quivering voice.

 

“Someone spiked your drink, and took you into an alleyway” he stopped there he didn’t really need to say anymore.

 

Fear skipped up her spin and she tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came back.

 

“Oliver?” she said distressed.

 

“Hey, Hey, it’s okay nothing happened, I got to you before anything happened”

 

She looked at him for a long moment, and then she lunged for him wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

He hesitated for the briefest of seconds before he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Then you didn’t let me down Oliver, you saved me” she whispered in his ear.

 

He pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes “Yes I did Felicity, I let him go, and then I got angry cause I thought you were drunk again, and I am sorry, so very sorry,” he cupped her cheek with his hand “I promise you I will find this guy and put an arrow in him”

 

Tears were falling freely now, she couldn’t help it “You can’t kill him Oliver, it goes against everything we stand for, you’re not a killer anymore, and I don’t won’t you to become one again for me”

 

“Felicity”

 

“No Oliver promise me, promise me you will bring him to justice, but you won’t kill him” she pleaded.

 

He looked at her intensely, as if he was trying to decided what to do “Fine, but he is going to jail as soon as I can put him there” he declared.

 

“I am so sorry Felicity, I feel so guilty, I should of known that you wouldn’t go back on your word, you promised me you wouldn’t  drink and I should of known you wouldn’t, I’m sorry Felicity” he told her sincerely.

 

“Stop it Oliver, stop feeling guilty, you have nothing to feel guilty for, you saved me, you have nothing to say sorry for” she kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

“I’m afraid Thea might not agree with you on that one” he gave the briefest of smiles.

 

“What did you do?” she asked.

 

“I kind of accused her off lying to me” he said sheepishly.

 

“You really do like to flirt with danger don’t you? My advice is to call her first thing and grovel, you might want to re visit the idea of chocolates or flowers, big ones”

 

He smiled at her, “are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Oliver I am nowhere near okay, I was drugged and if you hadn’t of come, who knows what would of happened, and that terrifies me, but I am in one piece, no harm came to me, and I know your always there, ready to go to battle for me” she took a deep breath “I will be alright, I just need a little time”

 

He nodded in understanding “anything you need, you just need to ask”

 

She smiled at him, because he did care, he just couldn’t express himself very well.

 

“What I need right now is to go home and get into a warm bed” she told him.

 

“Your wish is my command”

 

Before she knew what was happening, he scooped her up into his arms, she thought about protesting, telling him she was perfectly capable of walking, but truth be told, she didn’t think her legs would hold her up, plus she felt content, so much so before they even reached the car, Felicity Smoak was asleep wrapped in the cocoon of Oliver’s arms.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for all the comments
> 
> and thank you TXDrE8377 hanifah for the wonderful comments i am glad you are enjoying the story.
> 
> I can't believe that this story has surpassed 12 thousand hits. it more then i could of ever dreamed so thank you

 

 

The phone calls from hell

 

Felicity woke to the sound of a shrill phone, it pulled her from her warm cocoon of sleep under her blankets.

 

She groaned.

 

Her hand swept out from under the covers, and searched her bedside table for the offending phone.

 

“Hello” she groaned, from under the covers.

 

“Felicity Megan Smoak I can’t believe, that you didn’t tell me that you’re getting married!” came her mother’s shrill voice.

 

“Mom?” Felicity’s brain was still a bit fuzzy from the drugs.

 

“Who else do you think it is for goodness sake? And what do you have to say for yourself young lady?”

 

Felicity groaned again.

 

“That’s it? I am not even going to get a coherent sentence?”

 

“Mom Please” Felicity managed to say.

 

“I know we don’t see eye to eye Felicity, you find me an irritant at the best of times, and a embarrassment at the worst, but this is inexcusable Felicity, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”

 

Felicity sat up in bed, ” I don’t find you an embarrassment I’m sorry  mom, I was going to tell you, I just had a lot on” Felicity really didn’t need this before her first cup of coffee.

 

“That’s you excuse? You have bagged the most eligible bachelor in Starling City, and you couldn’t find the time to tell your own mother!”

 

“It wasn’t like that Mom” Felicity inwardly cringed, she had chastised Oliver for not telling Thea, and she had done the same. But she hadn’t wanted to say anything, because she knew that it was only a matter of time before they went their separate ways. Telling her mother, would only complicated matters.

 

Guilt washed over her, “I’m sorry Mom I should off told you right away”

 

“Yes you should off , I love you Felicity, but I am really disappointed in you right now”

 

Nothing new there then, Felicity thought, but never voice the opinion.

 

“I had to find out my only child is getting married in a newspaper, it’s not on Felicity” he mother continued. “And can you imagine my shock when I read the article, and it said she had been engaged three days, _three days_ Felicity, what could you of possibly been doing in that time that prevented you from telling me? It’s a too minute phone call for God sake”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, she couldn’t deal with her mother this early in the morning, especially with a drug induced hangover.

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone, “Mom are you still there?” Felicity thought she had hung up on her.

 

“Was it because you were having lots of sex?” her mother asked much to Felicity amazement. The anger her mother had been exhibiting moments before was now all gone.

 

It happened so fast it almost gave Felicity whip lash.

 

“What?!” Felicity nearly bellowed down the phone.

 

“I’m just saying, if you didn’t have the time, because you were having lots of sex, with a guy that looks like a God, that I will understand, no one in their right mind would complain if you were”

 

“Oh my God Mom, me and Oliver are not having loads of sex!” Felicity blustered as her face went warm.

 

“Well if you’re not I would certainly want to ask yourself why? He is a good looking man, you are a healthy female, and there should be lots of carnal sex!” he mother stated unashamedly.

 

“Mom!” Felicity wailed.

 

“Have you spoken to him about it, because trust me you do not want to end up in a marriage without sex, if you’re anything like me, you need it a least every other night!”

 

“I can’t believe you just said that” Felicity willed the earth to swallow her at that moment.

 

“What?, I am a Women and I have needs Felicity, it’s healthy to have sex and if you’re not having it with a hunk like Oliver Queen there is something seriously wrong, talk to him, find out what the problem is, it could be as simple as you not doing something that turns him on”

 

“Please stop” Felicity said in despair.

 

“Do you what me to have a word with him, I will get to the bottom of it for you”

 

“No!” Felicity wailed.

 

Just the very thought of that conversation, sent terror up her spin.

 

“Are you sure when I come out I can have a word with him?”

 

“Come out? What do you mean come out?” Felicity felt panic, the last thing she wanted was to have her mother here and having to lie to her every day, that would just be too much.

 

“I am going to come out to arrange the wedding”

 

“Mom I don’t think Jerry would like you having the time off work, to come to Staring city to help me with the wedding” Felicity tried to discourage.

 

“Don’t you worry, I can handle Jerry” she said deflecting.

 

“Mom it’s only been three days, we haven’t even set the date yet, we are in no hurry, when the time come I promise you I will call you and you can come out, but there really is no point yet, as nothing has been decided” she tried again.

 

“Well. . . If you’re sure”

 

“Yes I’m sure I promise once we have sat a date you can come and help me” she said hope rising in her.

 

“Well okay then, I guess I better go, I will be late for work if I don’t get off soon, I love you sweetie”

 

Felicity gave a large sigh of relief her mother was letting it go.

 

“I love you too Mom, I call you soon” she hung up.

 

Thanking her lucky stars, that she had managed to buy herself some time with her Mother, hopefully this whole fiasco would be over before there was any mention of her Mother coming out again.

 

 

Oliver dialled the familiar number.

 

On the second ring the phone was answered with “Hello”

 

“Hi Speedy” he said lightly.

 

“What do you want Oliver?” Thea asked her tone hard.

 

Oliver sighed, “I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday” he said.

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

 

“Thea are you still there?” he asked.

 

“I’m waiting for the apology” she said dead pan.

 

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?” he questioned.

 

“Do you think I should big brother? You called me a liar” she accused, there was anger in her voice.

 

He winced at the tone “I’m sorry”

 

“Well I’m sorry Oliver, but that just doesn't cut it, I have been putting up with your crap for the past three years, well no more, I let it slide for a long while, because you were quite frankly damaged when you came back from that island, but that was three years ago, I don’t want to sound a bitch, but get over it, you can’t just keep doing this, I mean for God sake you didn't even tell me you were getting married, who dose that? You disappear on me regally and don’t think I don’t know you lie to me like all the time, and now you have the audacity to call me a liar! I stupidly thought that you would calm down now you were marrying Felicity, but I guess I was wrong,  you’re a jerk, and if you think that a ‘I’m sorry’ is going to make this better you would be very much mistaken, I didn't lie Felicity was sober the last time I saw her”

 

Oliver swallowed deeply he had an uphill struggle on his hand getting his sister to forgive him for what he did, he realized in that moment, that this had been simmering under the surface for the past three years.

 

“I know Speedy, I know she wasn't drunk, Felicity got drugged last night, someone tried to attacked her in the alleyway next to the bar you were at, luckily I arrived before anything happened, I mistakenly thought that she had got drunk and let him down there”

 

“Oliver I don’t know Felicity that well, but even I know that she wouldn't do that” she accused “Is Felicity alright?”  Thea said then worry replaying the anger in her voice.

 

“She says she is,” he told Thea.

 

“Bro she may say she alright, but trust me she’s not, I’m coming over to see her” Thea announced.

 

“Thea she is asleep at the moment, I don’t want to disturb her, why don’t you come over tonight, I’m sure she would love to see you, we will watch a movie and have some pizza sound good? Say six?” he asked hopeful that he would be able to rectify the problem with his sister.

 

“You buying?” she asked.

 

He rolled his eyes “Yes I’m buying”

 

“Okay, but don’t think for one moment this lets you off the hook, I’m still mad at you”

 

“I never thought for a moment that it would” he said dryly.

 

He knew that he had a lot to make up for.

 

“Right I’ll be there at six” she put the phone down.

 

Oliver thought for a moment he had a decision to make,  what should he buy Chocolates or flowers?

 


	12. Chapter 12

The honest conversation, nights in, the ring and an unwanted engagement party

Felicity sat on the couch, when there was a knock on the door, she got up and answered it, Thea stood there.

“Thea, what are you doing here?” she asked frowning.

Thea rolled her eyes, and sighed deeply.

“Are you kidding me? He didn't tell you that I was coming over tonight?” Thea said angry.

“No he didn't” she let Thea in. “He’s gone to get Pizza and a movie”

“It better be a movie I want to see otherwise he will be going back” Thea thundered.

“WOW mad much” Felicity noted sitting on the couch.

“What gave it away?” Thea said sitting next to her.

“It was the murderous stare” Felicity smiled.

“Oliver and I had words, I told him some home truths that was a long time coming” Felicity explained.

“That would explain the grumpiness he had been showing all day” Felicity told her.

“He called me a liar and it was the last straw, there have been other things like the engagement, and it all came to a head, and I kind of blow up at him” Thea said with no remorse

Okay so she guessed she needed to do some damage control here before Oliver’s relationship with Thea was totally “Oliver is complicated, he keeps things to himself, and it’s not that he doesn't care Thea he does , it’s just he spend five years on an island, and in those five years, he had to survive, and he had to do that by taken care of himself and only himself, and now he’s back, it’s a hard habit to break, so in everyday life, he forgets about other people, he goes and comes as he pleases, without it accruing to him to let people know, and the lying, I think that’s his way of protecting himself, I know that we love him and there is no need for him to lie to us, but I’m sure it a protective thing, to keep himself safe form the world, because at the end of the day, the world was really evil to him for five years, so I try not to judge him on it, I know it been three year, but I don’t think those kind of scars fade easily, so you should cut him some slack okay” Felicity Hoped that Thea believe this.

“I worry about him Felicity and he just seems to push me away, and it’s frustrating” Thea complained

“I know, but you need to be patient with him.  
Thea he loves you, and I have no doubt if there was something serious to happen, he would drop everything and be with you” Felicity told her and she knew that at least to be truthful.

“I love him and I just want him to be alright”

“I know and trust me, considering he’s not doing too bad” Felicity told her.

“He’s lucky that he has you,” Thea smiled at Felicity “how you doing? Oliver told me what happened last night”

“I feel okay considering,” Felicity shrugged uncomfortable.

“Felicity don’t you start lying to me to” Thea joke.

“I just feel. . . . really dirty, like I need to scrub my skin , I think I would feel better if I know he was locked away,” she told Thea honestly.

“It must be awful, I’m sorry” Thea said, with sympathy.

“It’s okay Thea, Oliver has become really over protective, I feel safe when he’s around”

“You really love him don’t you?” Thea asked.

“Yes, Yes I do” Felicity told the truth.

“Your good for him, as you said he’s kind of screwed up, and I think you help him with that, he’s lighter somehow with you” Thea said 

More than Thea would ever know.

“Did you report it to the police?” Thea wanted to know.

“Yeah we did, I was lucky really, the guys got form, I managed to get away, others weren't so lucky, he goes to clubs and bars and drugs women, the police can’t catch him” Felicity told her.

“I need to let the bouncers know at Verdant to keep their eyes out” Thea said thoughtfully.

“It would be a good idea, I think until they catch him, that I won’t be going out, I’m sorry Thea I know that you wanted to spend more time with me but I just don’t feel safe”

Thea took her hand “I completely understand, besides there are other things we can do together, like tonight, pizza and a movie in,”

Felicity smiled at her she was thankful for that.

“Have you told Oliver how you feel?”

“No, he worry’s enough, if he knows I was frightened he would never leave my side, and I love Oliver, but I don’t love him that much” Felicity joke. Plus there is the fact he may just put an arrow though his eye. Felicity thought.

“Yeah I hear you Sister,” Thea laughed “Well if you need to talk I am only a phone call away” Thea said sincerely.

At that moment the door opened, and Oliver stepped though, Felicity smiled at him.

He held a pizza box in one hand and a bag in the other.

“Hey Speedy, you’re here good, I have something for you” he dumped everything on the breakfast bar. And started rooting around in the bag, he pulled out a box of chocolates and handed them to Thea.

He winked at Felicity as he said “I got these to say sorry for being a crappy brother”

“There my Favorite” Thea said opening the box and popping a chocolate into her mouth. “But don’t think for one minute that I forgive you, a box of chocolates isn't going to cut it” she warned.

“And what did I get?” Felicity asked totally expecting nothing.

He smiled and went back to the bag and pulled out a box, and handed it to her; she opened it wondering what was inside. Her breath caught in her throat, “Oliver” she breathed, looking up at him. “This is beautiful” she said removing the diamond bracelet from the box.

“WoW, I always knew you had good taste,” Thea said.

“I wanted to get you something special, to show how special you are to me” he kissed her on the check and Felicity stomach flipped.

“Thank you it beautiful, I can’t believe you did that” she said looking in amazement at him, she hadn't expected anything from him, let alone a diamond bracelet.

“Hey that will go nice with your engagement ring? I am only guessing as I haven’t seen the said engagement ring yet” Thea looked down at Felicity’s hand, and frowned “Where’s your engagement ring?”

Felicity didn't know what to say she looked at Oliver who stepped in with “I've been getting it re size as it was Moms” he said it so casually that even Felicity believed him, “In fact I have now got it back, it should fit, I’ll go get it” Felicity heart pounded in her chest.

A second later he brought it back and placed it on her ring finger, Felicity thought she was going to pass out, as Thea gushed over them.

“Oh Felicity that so romantic of Oliver to let you have Moms right, it means a great deal to him, he treasures it, you are very lucky” Thea beamed.

Felicity didn't feel very lucky, the only thing she felt was mortified in that moment, she hated that Thea was getting attached, and she was getting excited about a wedding that was never going to happen.

Felicity planted on a false smile.

“So what are the wedding plans? I am so going to be a brides made” Thea said.

Felicity looked at Thea blankly, she had no idea what to say, there was no wedding, so there were no arrangements. She looked at Oliver for help.

Oliver smiled at his sister “to be honest Thea it’s only been three days we haven’t even set a date yet, but once we do you will be the first to know” Oliver put in smoothly.

Felicity couldn't help but wonder when Oliver had become such a good liar, he had always been really bad at it, but in the past few days he had gotten real good.

Thea’s face fell, and then a smile erupted “How about I throw you an engagement party at Verdant”

Felicity heart lurched, this just couldn't be happening.

Felicity opened her mouth to say no when Oliver beat her to it.

“That would be great; I think we could all do with a party”

Felicity could believe her ears; Oliver was going along with this madness, what was the matter with the man?

Once again Oliver was sweeping her along for the ride without her consent, what happened to making decisions jointly? Well that didn't last long did it.

She glared at Oliver her stomach turning in angry knots.

“I don’t think I am up to a party right now” Felicity said in the hope that would stop this stupid nonsense.

“Come on Felicity, it will be good, take your mind of things” Thea encouraged.

“I just don’t think –“

“I think an engagement party is a wonderful idea, it’s about time we announced our engagement officially to the world” Oliver announced and Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or strangle Oliver.

“I’m not sure-“ it was the last ditch attempt.

“Come on Felicity, I promise no one will get in unless they are on the guest list, I can arrange it for Friday” Thea said going back to their previous conversation.

Before Felicity could say anything else Oliver stepped in with “Well that’s all settled then Friday it is”

“I am so excited, I have so many ideas” Thea said a beaming smiling.

Felicity wished she felt like smiling, Felicity was silently seething.

Oliver rolled his eyes “why don’t you keep those ideas to yourself Thea and just surprised us”

“And that’s Oliver speak for I don’t want to hear about the boring arrangement” Thea wrinkled up her nose.

Oliver Laughed “Well you would be right”

Felicity sat silently, not trusting herself to say anything, in-case she said something she would regret.  
“Right, I’ll be right back need to go to the toilet” Oliver announced and disappeared down the hallway.

She heard the toilet door click shut, and Felicity decided that it was now or never.

“Why don’t you put the DVD in and I will be back in a moment” Felicity said getting up and following Oliver.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter it was really fun to write, i can actually see Felicity and Oliver have this exchange. (in a toilet no less!)
> 
> I hope that you like reading it as much as i liked to write it.
> 
> tonight new arrow cant wait, i am looking forward to when Felicity see him again after Oliver come back form the dead, i am hoping (like everyone else i have no doubt) that, that is going to be the start of them getting together. (shipping Olicity!!)

 

 

Wanting to pee, The same old argument, and being tied to a bed

 

Felicity opened the door to the bathroom and slipped inside.

 

Oliver turned around “Felicity what the hell?” he said annoyance in his voice.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Felicity asked in an angry whisper.

 

“Funny that, I was about to ask you the same question, I’m trying to pee here!” he declared.

 

“Keep your voice down I don’t want Thea to hear” she hissed. “and quite frankly cry me a river Oliver!”

 

“What the hell is wrong?” he asked genuinely confused by her anger.

 

“Really? Are you really that dense? What happened to all decision would be made jointly?” she asked pocking him in the chest with her finger.

 

“She put me on the spot” he defended in the same angry whisper that she was using on him.

 

“You could off said no,” she accused.

 

“Last I looked you have a tongue in your head Felicity” he snapped back.

 

“I tried Oliver but once again you railroaded over me,”

 

“I did not-“ he started.

 

“Yes you did” she cut over him “I wanted to keep a low profile, I wanted this to end this quietly and as quickly as possible, but no you have to keep digging us in deeper don’t you, I can’t believe, you expected me to go to an engagement party and lie to everyone!” she hissed.

 

“Felicity we have to make this engagement look as real as possible, and that means doing things like having an engagement party” he said in a tone that suggested that she should off known that fact.

 

“I would off thought it would have been better if we didn’t do anything like a normal couple, so it looks like we’re not getting on, that way it would be believable when we finally end this soon rather than later Oliver” she bit out in an angry whisper.

 

He rolled his eyes at her “Felicity we need to make this look real, this engagement to the outside world need to look real, I promise you in time we will end it, but until then we have to roll with the punches”

 

“Roll with the punches may be your act Oliver, but it certainly isn’t mine!” she said just above am angry whisper.

 

“Felicity please be reasonable” it was almost a plea.

 

“I think I have been more than reasonable so far”

 

“Yes you have, and I am just asking you to be reasonable for a little longer then this will be all over” he said in a calm manner.

 

Felicity sighed deeply “Fine, but I am warning you right here, so we are absolutely clear, I am not going to keep doing this Oliver, and if there is one more stunt like out there, I will tell the world and their mother that this is a fake engagement and I will let you explain why”

 

“Fine, I will always discuss everything with you, no more railroading”

 

Felicity just stood there staring at him, wondering if she should believe him or not, after all she had heard it all before, and he had gone back on his world.

 

“You better Oliver, because I will kill you, well not kill you, cause let face it I couldn’t do that even if I tried, you’re build like a brick house, and well I’m not, so you could subdue me really easily, not that you would tie me to a bed or anything, although that wouldn’t be the first time I was tied to a bed, there was an incident in college, I will never forget it when the maid came in and found me like that, she screamed, then the police were called, that was an embarrassing conversation I can tell you, you would be surprised how hard it is to explain to the police that you were having sex with your boyfriend and decided to get a little creative, he popped out to get some more alcohol and when he came back he saw the police and ran off, I can tell you he wasn’t my boyfriend for long after that, and the police weren’t best happy –“

 

“Felicity” Oliver cut her off amused.

 

“Hur?”

 

“I need to pee here”

 

“Oh right, Pee, yes okay, I’ll leave you” she turned to leave the bathroom.

 

“And Felicity” Oliver said before Felicity could close the door.

 

“Yeah”

 

“I will tie you to a bed anytime you want all you got to do is ask” and then he closed the door.

 

Felicity just stared at the door in complete shock.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll her so one more for the night.

 

 

Catching a criminal and a comforting embrace

 

Felicity stood in front of her computer, watching the endless faces that flicked across the screen.

 

She was about to give up for the night and turn her attention to another task at hand, when her computers started beeping.

 

“Got ya” she said to no one.

 

“Got who?” Oliver asked coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

He had just come back from patrol.

 

“I was able to hack into the street camera across the street from where I was attacked, I found the attack and watched in the hope I could get a picture off his face”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver turned her around to look at her “Felicity you shouldn’t be watching that!”

 

“It’s fine I wanted to know what happened, my mind is still a black from that night,  it’s given me a bit of closure, as now I know what happened” she told him turning back to the computer.

“Felicity you should of told me, “

 

“Why so you could off talked me out of it?” she said her back to him.

 

“No, I know that wouldn’t of done any good, but it might have been some comfort to have me watch it with you, it couldn’t of been a pleasant experience to watch it, you shouldn’t of watched it alone” he said quietly from behind her.

 

She took a deep breath, she had seen some horrors in her time, and although nothing really happened ,she had to admit it had been extremely difficult to watch. 

 

“Anyway I got an image of his face and have been running it in my facial recognition software, and well I have found him”

 

It hadn’t escaped Oliver’s notice that she had changed the subject, he decided for the moment to let it go. That if she needed to talk about what had happened he was right here to listen.

 

She stepped to the side so he could see the picture, that was on the screen, “his name is Randy Reynolds, an appropriate name for him considering” she gave a small emotionless laugh. “He’s got a lot of form, breaking and entering, petty theft , assault, and rape, he’s been in iron heights a lot”

 

“Do we have an address on him?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yep, sending it to your phone”  she answered.

 

He turned and picked up his bow.

 

“Oliver” she said quietly. Not turning around, for fear of what he might see on her face.

 

He turned to look at her.

 

“Promise me you won’t kill him” she said in a small voice, she turned then to look at him.

 

He stared at her, his jaw locked, as if he was fitting with himself.

 

“Promise me” she said with more force.

 

“I promise I won’t kill him” he said reluctantly.

 

She smiled at him “But if you feel the need to arrow off his genitals then I’m okay with that”

 

He smiled at her “ that’s good to know” he turned then and left.

 

Felicity flopped down in her chair, all she could do now was wait.

 

 

Felicity felt his presence, before she heard any noise.

 

She sighed deeply, he was back, it had been a long night, of waiting and not much else, she couldn’t quite bring herself to listen in on the comms.

 

So she did nothing else but sit in silence and wait, and it seemed like an eternity.

 

She spun around in her chair eager for any news.

 

Oliver stopped at the bottom of the stairs and their eyes met.

 

Felicity heart thundered in her chest.

 

“I got him Felicity, he heading for a very long stretch in Iron Heights”

 

She didn't realize until that moment how much she had needed to hear him say that.

 

She sighed in relief. “Let’s go home”

 

“Felicity are you okay?” he asked concerned.

 

This wasn't the reaction that he had expected from her, it was almost as if he was telling her about the weather, rather then telling her, her attacker was going to prison, she so casual about it.

 

She pushed back the tears, not wanting him to see her weakness.

 

“I’m fine Oliver, he in jail and staying there, I have no need to worry” she put on her brightest smile.

 

“I’m going to get going” she walked past him.

 

“Okay, I won’t be long behind you” he tossed over his shoulder. Still concerned, but not sure what else to do.

 

She reached home 15 minutes later, went right into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she got in and scrubbed her skin until it was sore, she did it in silence, just wanting to rub his touch from her skin, then she got out and dried herself, she dressed in a pair of Oliver’s Jogging bottoms and sweat shirt.

 

She wiped the mirror of steam to see her reflection, and then it happened the tight rein she had on her emotions had tightened to braking point, and finally it snapped, and Felicity burst into tears, all the emotions that she had been feeling over the past days, came flooding through, she tightened her grip on the basin, but it did nothing to stop her shaking hands.

Her legs wobbled at the strength of her emotions.

 

She couldn't stop the tears that fell, it was like a wave, washing over her, the sob erupted, and now she had started she couldn't stop.

 

She fell in a heap on the floor.

 

The door flew open.

 

She looked up tears streaking her face. “Oliver” she cried.

 

He was beside her in a second, and gathering her into his arms.

 

“It’s okay, your safe” he said rocking her backward and forward on the floor of the bathroom. “Everything is all right, shhhh.  I’m here, your safe” he whispered in to her ear. He kissed the top of her head.

 

Felicity had no words she just sobbed into his chest,  feeling terror,fright and relief all mixed together.

 

Oliver’s arms instinctively tightened around her, holding her close and safe.

 

Felicity had no idea how long he held her on their bathroom floor, while she cried, it could have been minutes, but was most like more like hours, he never let her go until finally she wore herself out and fell asleep in his arms.

 

He picked her up and carried her to her room, he placed her in the bed, gently took her glasses off and placed them on her bedside table , he pulled the covers up over her and gently kissed her on the forehead, and then he sat in her rocking chair in the corner and watched over her the whole night.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

The engagement party and the unhappy Felicity

 

Felicity had decided on a lovely off the shoulder red number, it was sexy and sophisticated all at the same time.

 

It was her engagement party, she couldn’t quite believe that she was at her fake engagement party to Oliver Queen, she wondered how it had come to this.

 

“Congratulation Felicity” Mike form accounting cheered as he passed her.

 

Felicity planted on another fake smile. It must have been the hundredth time that night, it felt like her face would crack. Who know that pending to be happy would be so exhausting.

 

She looked around her to see Oliver talking to some board members, their eyes meet and he smiled at her.

 

It was a genuine smile.

 

“Having a good time Felicity” Roy asked coming to stand next to her at the bar. Diggle the other side of her.

 

“Yeah just Peachy” she said sarcastically.

 

“It’s a nice engagement party “ Diggle said then.

 

“It’s a nice _fake_ engagement party” Felicity corrected.

 

“Hey I was just saying”  Diggle said putting his hands up in defense.

 

“Look around you Dig, don’t you think I have the right to be a little pissed?” she said.

 

“Hey I wish someone would throw me a party” Roy said dryly.

 

“Yeah well you’re quite welcome to have this one” she said dryly.

 

“Felicity it’s a party have a few drinks and lighten up” Roy said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“It’s not the Party that’s the problem, it what the party represents, a whole load of lies piled on top of one another, I don’t like lying, I don’t do it well , and now I have to lie to pretty much everyone I know” she explained.

 

“I don’t think Oliver is having a picnic” Digg said then.

 

Felicity scoffed at that statement, she tuned then to see Oliver laughing at a Joke that one of the board members had told.

 

“Yeah he’s having a terrible time” she said sarcastically, she turned back to the bar, “from where I am stood, Oliver has come out of this fiasco smelling of roses the playboy come good, I’m the one that slept my way to the top, and got knocked up just to bag myself a millionaire, but let me tell you Oliver isn't all that, I live with him, it gets old real fast when he leaves the toilet set up all the time or I find underwear on the bathroom floor, when the wash basket is just there, and I have never seen him use the washing machine, he may be able to shoot an arrow at a fly on the wall, but ask him to turn the dishwasher on and he would stare at you like you have to heads” she bit out.

 

“Felicity it can’t be that bad” Diggle said then.

 

“I’ll tell you what, we will swap, I’ll have Lyla for a week and you can have Oliver, and then tell me it’s can’t be that bad, by day two you will be begging for me to take him back”

 

“I’m sure this will all be over soon” Diggle said.

 

“People keep telling me that, funny thing is I don’t see it myself” Felicity said grimly.

 

“Felicity there you are” Thea said coming towards them.

 

Felicity sighed deeply, was this nightmare ever going to end?

 

She planted a smile on her face and turned to Thea.

 

“Well it’s not like I have been hiding Thea, I've been here all the time” she said dryly.

 

“Come with me I want to make a toast” Thea said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to Oliver.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Oliver’s speech the kiss, and the set wedding date

 

Oliver easily slipped an arm around her waist. Sending shivers up Felicity’s spine.

 

“Everyone can I have your attention” Thea said loudly.

 

Everyone stopped and the room went quite, all attention on Thea.

 

“I’ll keep this short and sweet, I just wanted to say how wonderful it is that my Brother has found someone as wonderful as Felicity, I already feel like she is my sister, she is a wonderful person, and they are a lovely couple, and it is a privilege to be able to see these two together, I just hope that one day I find the kind of love that they have” she lifted her champagne flute “To Oliver and Felicity may life bring you all the joys love can bring”

 

“To Oliver and Felicity” the room chorused.

 

felicity wanted the world to drop out from under her,  She hated this, Thea was genuinely happy for them and here she was lying to her, she didn’t deserve this, and Felicity didn’t deserve having to do this to her.

 

“I would just like to thank Thea for this wonderful party, she is amazing and I love her dearly, for an annoying little sister.” The room laughed. “But I would also like to thank Felicity, for saving me, the first time I met her, I took my computer to her to get it fixed, and I knew then and there, that she was going to be an important person in my life, I just didn’t realise at the time how  important, she is my whole world” he turned to look at her then, and Felicity was beginning to feel uncomfortable, at the very loved up look he was given her, if she didn’t know better, she would of thought he actually love her.

“I love you Felicity, I think on some level I did from the very first moment I met you,  You saved me, when I was drowning, as everyone here knows I spent five years on an island, just surviving, and my reward for fighting my way back to Starling city, is Felicity, I wasn’t sure how to live when I got back, but she showed me, I don’t think I truly came back from that island until I met her and she brought me back to life.” He looked deep into her eyes, and Felicity couldn’t find the will to look away, she knew this was a lie that he was just saying this for a show, but a small part of her couldn’t help but believe him, he took her hand in his “ I know this is a Cliché, but you are my soulmate, Prometheus once said. "Once a long long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads. And then the gods threw down thunderbolts and split everyone into two. Each half then had two legs and one head. But the separation left both sides with a desperate yearning to be reunited, because they each shared the same soul. And ever since then, all people spend their lives searching for the other half of their soul. I am lucky enough to have found mine, in Felicity, she is everything to me, and I honestly don’t think I would want to live without her, I love you Felicity” he bent his head, and brushed his lips to hers

Felicity could feel his breath on her cheek as he fitted his mouth over hers, her eyes fluttered closed and she murmured Oliver’s name, but the sound was lost against Oliver’s mouth.

The pressure of Oliver’s lips were  gentle, insistent  and firm against hers.

No man had ever excited her the way Oliver did.

His hand slipped up and cupped the back of her head to bring her closely.

She moaned softly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. There was nothing gentle to the  invasion, it was fierce ,demanding and  electrifying , Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, and responded to the primitive need within Oliver, she instinctively plastered herself against his chest, pressing her hips into his, Felicity had no idea how long they stood there kissing in a frenzy of need.

But at some point Thea’s voice pierced her brain.

 

“Get a room” she heard Thea say from somewhere to the left of her. Which pulled her back to reality, she pulled away from Oliver, embarrassment washing over her.

 

“You know that can wait until you get home guys” Thea rolled her eys

 

“Thea” Oliver warned.

 

“I am just saying that it would be inappropriate for you two to get down and dirty in the middle of your engagement party!”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Oliver looked around then and pulled Felicity closer to his side “Also I would like to make an announcement, we have set a wedding date” Oliver announced to the room at large.

 

Felicity stared at him open mouth, he couldn’t be doing this to her again, hadn’t she warned him before?  Why was he doing this to her? She didn’t understand, but at the bottom of her she had the answers, because he knew that no matter for all her big talk Felicity wouldn’t do anything, she was all bark and no bite, so he would just do what he wanted no matter what.

 

“I’m so excited, when?” Thea beamed.

 

“August 26th” Oliver said.

 

“Oliver that is only like four months away, there is no way a wedding can be arranged in that time!” Thea squealed.

 

“We wanted to marry as soon as possible” Oliver said as way of explanation .

 

“If you will excuse me I need to use the ladies room” Felicity needed to get away, she wasn’t sure if she could take much more off this, her frayed nerves were nearly ripped apart.

 

She rushed off before anyone could say anything.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

The talk with Barry

 

She found herself in the foundry, she took a deep breath, for the first time all night she felt like she could breath, she sat on the Foundry stairs and pulled out her phone from her purse.

 

She phoned the only person that she knew would listen and understand.

 

“Hello”

 

“Barry” Felciity was so pleased that he had answered, she needed to talk to him

 

“Hey Felicity what up?” he asked in that light tone of his

 

“Have you got some time to talk?” she asked in despair.

 

“For you always, how’s things going with you and Oliver?” he asked.

 

“He has set a wedding date!” she announced. “The way things are going I am going to end up married to Oliver Queen! I don’t know what to do Barry this isn’t funny anymore, in fact it wasn’t funny from the beginning”

 

“Felicity it’s really upsetting you, you need to calm down” he said calmly

 

“I can’t Barry, I love this man, I can’t keep doing this” there was anguish in her voice.

 

“Then you need to stop” he said as if it was as easy as that.

 

“It’s not that easy, it a snowball that just keep getting bigger and bigger, I wouldn’t even know how to stop at this point, I mean how do I go back to my old life after this? I am sat in the Foundry right now crying my heart out to you, while all my friends and co-workers are upstairs at my engagement party, my engagement party should have been a happy advent, I shouldn’t be sat here crying”

 

“Your engagement party? Why wasn’t I invited?”

 

“Barry that what your focusing on right now, that you weren’t invited to my fake engagement party” she complained get some perspective Barry."

 

“Your right sorry an engagement party it’s getting worse by the minute” Barry said.

 

“You don’t need to tell me, I’m living this nightmare!” she sobbed.

 

“Felicity as I said if it is upsetting you this much, you need to stop, sometimes you have to think about yourself, and not worry about the impact on other, sometime it’s all about self-preservation”  Barry told her.

 

“I don’t know what to do” she wailed.

 

“I like Oliver I do, but if you need to use him to get out of this then do it” he said in all seriousness.

 

“But how do I do that?” she asked, she hoped Barry had some idea, as she had none at this point.

 

“What is Oliver best known for?” Barry surprised her by asking.

 

“Coming back from an island” she said wondering where this line of conversation was going.

 

“Before that, what was he best known for Felicity?” he asked.

 

“Being a playboy” she told him.

 

“And what do Playboys do best?” he asked Felicity deadpan.

 

“Sleeping around” she admitted.

 

“He’s already got form, didn’t he take his sister fiancée on the Gambit with him?”

 

“Yeah, yeah he took Sarah” Felicity confirmed.

 

“I’m just saying would it be that big a leap for people to believe that he cheated on you?”

 

“I’m not sure I could do that Barry” she said uncertain.

 

“I am just putting it out there as an option, I like Oliver, I have learned a lot from him, but this isn’t healthy for you Felicity, but if you have a better idea, then I will support you a hundred percent” he told her sincerely.

 

“Felicity” Diggle called.

 

“Thanks Barry, I’ll think about what you have said, I gotta go” she disconnected the call.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Diggle asked from the top of the stairs.

 

“Just checking on my computers” she lied.

 

“Well come back up to the bar, Oliver is looking for you” Diggle told her

 

She smiled at Diggle, and started to walk back up the stairs to Diggle, and with each step she took, the dread in her stomach got worse and worse.

 

And as she went back into the party and she steeled herself again, she knew what she had to do weather she like it or not, she needed to end this fake relationship, she need to take things into her own hands, and she needed to end it sooner rather than later.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys be warned Felicity use quite a bit of bad language in this chapter, i know it's not really her style and i did think long and hard before deciding to go with it, i just felt it was appropriate for her to say some bad words.
> 
> so be warned

 

The end.

 

Days turned in to a week, Felicity went about her business as if nothing was the matter, no point in arguing with Oliver, it just fell on deaf ears, she had learned her lesson, in this matter he couldn’t be trusted to do the right thing, she carried on going about her day to day life, with little or no interaction with Oliver about the so call wedding. All she was doing now was waiting, waiting for the right opportunity.

 

That opportunity presented it’s self on a Saturday, it was a Gala they were going to, Felicity had purposely stayed late at work, that night, so Oliver would go alone, and she would meet him there, her whole plan hinged on a grand entrance and a big display.

 

Oliver had text her to tell her that he was at the bar.

 

She walked into the entrance of the hotel, with a churning stomach, she felt sick, and every part of her screamed to leave, but she didn’t she walked into the ballroom with determination.

 

She scanned the room, it was packed. She swallowed on a dry throat. Took a deep breath and located Oliver who was sat at the bar, talking to a business college, she walked toward them determined, it was now or never.

 

Oliver was laughing at something the other guy  was saying, before Felicity could think better off it she picked up a glass of wine form a waiters tray and throw it in Oliver’s Face “You’re a Bastard, you’re a lying cheating Bastard” she screeched.

 

Oliver looked completely confused, and shocked. And dripping wet.

 

The whole room had gone quiet.

 

Felicity hoped she could pull this off, God help her she needed to, shelf preservation, she had to do this.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out you. . . You Rat!” she yelled at him.

 

“Felicity what the-?” Oliver began.

 

“I’m an I.T Specialist, did you really think I wouldn’t find the photos of you and her in bed on your computer? Who is she Oliver? As I know it’s not me, for one we don’t do those positions and two she a brunette, so who is she you lying cheating Bastard! Once a playboy always a Playboy, I should off known not to trust you, I stupidly thought you had change, but you haven’t, once a cheating bastard always a cheating bastard, “ she took a deep breath.

 

“Felicity-“ he tried again. But she didn’t let him continue.

 

“You slept with your girlfriend sister, that should have given me a clue to what sort of man you were, a low down dirty ass!”

 

She watched as his face crumpled in remorse, and she almost gave in then, hating having to hit so below the belt, but knowing it was necessary, she strengthened her resolve, needing for her own sake to finish this once and for good.

 

“I never want to see you again Oliver Queen, stay away from me you cheating son-of-a-bitch,” she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and throw it at him, before running from the room.

 

Leaving the wholeball room completely stunned.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran out into the cool night air.

 

She felt sick to her stomach at what she had just done, guilt washed over her in giant waves.

 

She knew now that time was off the essence,  it wouldn’t take Oliver long to follow her, she got in the nearest taxi and headed home.

 

Pulling up outside her apartment building she told the driver to wait then headed inside.

 

She changed in record time into a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, then grabbed her suitcase she had packed earlier, and headed to the living room, she went to her desk, and grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote.

 

Oliver,

 

I am sorry, but I had to do it.

I couldn’t continue with the facade any longer.

I hope one day you will forgive me.

 

Love always

 

Within five minutes Felicity was back in the cab.

 

The cab pulled away from the curb and turned a corner, as Oliver pulled up outside their apartment.

 

20 minutes later Felicity was on a train heading to Central City.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

The aftermath.

 

Felicity woke up feeling wretched.

 

“Come on Felicity you can’t hide under the covers all day” Barry said pulling back the covers.

 

Felicity groaned, she wasn't ready to meet the world yet.  She hadn't slept well, she had cried most of the night.

 

“Come on I have made breakfast” Barry said.

 

Reluctantly Felicity got up and head for Barry’s kitchen, the paper lay on the table Felicity picked it up and groaned.

 

SECRETARY DUMPED PLAYBOY MILLIONAIRE IN SPECTACULAR STYLE was the headline.

 

“Hey you alright?” Barry asked concerned taking the paper from her shaking hands

 

“Not really I know I had to make a show of the brake up, but I just feel so bad about it, Oliver’s face, he looked devastated” she sucked in a deep breath  pushing away the bad memory “I just wish there had been a better way of doing this, I feel so guilty, I hated having to make him the bad guy, none of this was his fault, but I was sinking Barry, I was drowning,”

 

“Hey you did what you had to do, sometimes Felicity you have to do bad things to get out of situation, if there is one person that understands that it’s Oliver”  he tried to make her feel better.

 

“It doesn't make it better Barry, I’m not that person, I don’t hurt people, and yet I have managed to hurt the one person I care about most in this world, I humiliated him last night, I’m feeling pretty crappy right now” she admitted depressingly.

 

Barry sat next to her, and took her hand “You can hide out here as long as you need to, no one knows you’re here,  and I wont tell anyone, especially team Arrow, take your time Felicity work through it, and if you need me, I can be here in a flash, what every you need” he winked at her.

 

She kissed Barry on the cheek, “thank you Barry, you’re a good friend”

 

She got up and went back to the spare bedroom to get changed, she turned her phone on, she had turned it off last night not wanting to talk to anyone, especially not Oliver, she wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

 

There were several missed call form unknown number, reporters no doubt, Thea had called four times and had left a voice Message, and a text saying

FELICITY PLEASE CALL ME I AM WORRIED

 

Diggle had called her ten times and left three voice messages.

 

Roy had called her eight times and text her.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY WOULD YOU TO THAT TO HIM ?

NOT COOL FELICITY. NOT COOL.

 

There was no calls from Oliver.

 

Felicity sat on the bed and started to cry

 

The phone started to ring making her jump, it was Thea.

 

“Hi Thea” she said answering it.

 

“Felicity thank God, I have been so worried, everyone is looking for you, are you alright? I can’t believe Oliver cheated on you, he is such a jerk” Thea rushed out

 

“Thea, it’s okay, don’t be mad at him, he doesn't deserve it” Felicity said guiltily.

 

“Felicity he cheated on you, he dose deserve it! And he is going to get it when I can get a hold of him” Thea tore out angrily.

 

“Thea please, don’t be mad at him, I think he is going through several types of hell at the moment, he’s going to need you, so be there for him, don’t be angry with him, please Thea, I can’t have you and him at each other’s throat on my conscience to, so please go make sure he’s okay” she pleaded.

 

“Fine I’ll check on him, but you’re a better person then me Felicity, I wouldn't be worried about how he’s doing if I was you, I’d be cutting off his dangily bits!” she declared.

 

“It’s complicated Thea,” more than Thea would ever know

 

“Where are you anyway, everyone is looking for you?”

 

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone, I can’t have Oliver turning up on my doorstep”

 

“Felicity I will take it to the grave” Thea promised

 

“I’m staying with a friend in Central City, I don’t know when I am going to be back, I just need some time away from everything,  I think looking back everything was moving too fast, I just needed everything to stop, and then I found the video, and it was the excuse to stop, I didn't even consider talking to him about it and working through it, so this isn't all his fault” she need to make sure that Thea understood that Oliver wasn't the bad person in this.

 

“I didn't know that was how you were feeling”

 

“No one did Thea, look I’ll be fine, I just need some time, please go see if Oliver is alright” she pleaded with her.

 

“Okay I’ll go over there now, I’ll call you soon okay, Felicity I love you, this doesn't change us, weather you’re with Oliver or not, I still see you as my sister” Thea said then surprising Felicity

 

Tears fell down her face “I love you to Thea, and no it won’t change anything between us, I love you bye Thea” she hung up her throat clogged with emotion

 

She took a deep shuddering breath, tears falling fast now.

 

She cried quietly for a few moments, then she pulled herself together, had a shower and got dressed, although she couldn't really tell you how she had done it, she was on auto pilot.

 

She entered the kitchen again, Barry was gone, off saving central city she had no doubt. She sat at the kitchen table, and made the call to Dig.

 

“Felicity is that you? Are you all right? Where are you?” Dig rushed out.

 

“I’m fine  Dig” she said quietly.

 

“Well that at least is good, what the hell happened last night Felicity? What you did is so unlike you” he said sternly.

 

“I’m sorry Dig, I really am, but I had no other choice” she tried to explained.

 

“Felicity are you trying to justifying completely humiliation Oliver last night with you had no choice, because that is just wrong, there is always a choice” Diggle shot at her.

 

“Is he okay?” she had to ask she had to know.

 

“Not really Felicity, his fiance dumped him last night, in a room full of people, and then she went missing, so not only is he been humiliated he’s also worried about you, and has spent most of the night alone in the Foundry trying to find you, so no he’s not doing so good” he told her bluntly. “You need to talk to him Felicity”

 

“I can’t, not right now” panic welled in her at just the thought of that conversation.

 

“Really Felicity, you aren't even going to do the decent thing and call him? What the hell is going on with you? This isn't the Felicity I know, she would never dream of humiliating Oliver, and she certainly wouldn't ignore him” Diggle chastised.

 

“I couldn't do it anymore Dig, instead of working our way out of the situation, he seemed to be digging us in deeper” she defended her actions.

 

“You should have talked to him” he shot at her slightly angry.

 

“I tried Dig he ignored me” she tried to make him understand “We just kept getting closer to getting married, he set a date for the wedding Dig, who dose that?  It was fake, and truth is I didn't want it to be, you know that I love him, I couldn't be in that situation anymore, it was just to much”

 

“Felicity I get were your coming from, but the way you went about this was wrong on so many levels”

 

“Can you tell him I’m sorry, he will never know how sorry I am” she cried.

 

“Felicity this isn't grade school, I am not going to pass messages between the two of you” Diggle tore out.

 

“Please Dig”

 

Diggle sighed heavily “When are you coming home Felicity?”

 

“I am not sure I am Dig, I think its best I stay away for a while” she wanted to come home, but right now she couldn't face it.

 

“Okay it’s your life, but running away never solved anything, and I never thought that was your style” he told her.

 

“I have hurt him so badly Dig, I don’t think there is any coming back form that, I feel bad about what I did, more then you will ever know, I need some time to heal myself, before I even attempt to heal me and Oliver” she explained.

 

“Felicity where are you? I will come and get you, then we can see Oliver and sort this mess out“

 

She could have this conversation anymore, she wasn't going back to Starling City anytime soon.

 

“I have to go Dig, I love you, tell him I’m sorry”

 

“Felicity wait-“

 

She put the phone down and burst into tears for the second time that morning.

 

She had made a complete mess off things. And now she was frightened as she didn't know what to do from here.

 

She had done all the wrong things for the right reasons

 

For the first time in Felicity’s life she felt completely lost. And the one person she would talk to when having similar feelings was the one person she couldn't talk to.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Diggle calls and Oliver is missing

 

As the days turned into weeks, Felicity began to feel like a prisoner in at Barry’s place, she didn’t go out for fear of been recognized.

 

She missed Starling City, She miss team arrow, she missed Thea, but mostly she missed Oliver, she hadn’t spoken to Oliver since that night, she had tried to call, finally getting up the courage, but the many time she called he had ignored her call.

 

He haunted her every waking moment, never far from her thoughts, and dreamed off him often.

 

Team arrow didn’t call, she wasn’t sure if it was because they were mad at her or just giving her space, either way, she missed talking to them.

 

Thea call, but never mentioned Oliver, there conversation were small talk mainly, she knew that Thea was deliberately not talking about Oliver to spare Felicity’s feeling, but Felicity just wanted her to scream at her to tell her what was going on, but she never did.

 

So Felicity was very surprised when her phone went off and Diggle’s name popped up.

 

“Diggle? It’s so good to hear from you” she said pleased to hear from him.

 

“This isn’t a social call Felicity, I know this is a long shot but is Oliver with you?” he asked her his voice filled with worry.

 

“Oliver? Oliver doesn’t know where I am” she said stunned.

 

“Oliver has known where you are for about a week Felicity” he told her dryly.

 

That was news to Felicity.

 

“So he’s not with you? He’s gone missing Felicity about the time he found you, he started drinking” Diggle told her the news grimly.

 

“Oliver can handle his drink” Felicity stated.

 

“Not like this Felicity, he’s drinking a lot, I haven’t seen him sober in days” Diggle said “I’ve checked everywhere, the Foundry, Verdant, your place was all locked up and in darkness,  he’s nowhere to be found, I thought maybe he had come to see you”

 

“He’s not hear Dig” she said having a horrible feeling in her stomach.

 

“If he turns up Felicity let me know”

 

Felicity put the phone down, by the time she had disconnected the call she had already made the decision, it was time to go home and find Oliver.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Home coming, and the drunken confession.

 

 

Felicity unlocked the door to her apartment, the first thing that hit her was the smell, it assaulted her senses, it smelled of stale sweat, and alcohol, it took Felicity breath away.

The place was bathed in darkness, apart from a single light coming from her small hallway, she followed the light, she Found Oliver at the bottom of the hallway, he was sat on the floor slumped against the bathroom wall, next to the door which was open, spilling a slither of light into the hallway. He looked like hell,  his eyes were bloodshot, and had dark circles around them, he had more stubble then she had ever seen on his chin.

 

She assumed by the stated he was in was due to the several empty bottle of whisky and scotch that were piled on the floor next to him.

 

She walked over to him and crouched in front of him, he had another bottle of whisky in his hand it was half full.

 

The smell of alcohol on his breath took her breath away and made her eyes water.

 

He opened his eyes, and then closed them again turning his head away from her in despair “go away, why won’t you stop tormenting me”

 

Felicity frowned, she hadn't talked to him in weeks, how could she torment him.

 

“Oliver, it’s Felicity” she stated to obvious.

 

“Go away, leave me alone” and then he looked at her and a smile formed he cupped her cheek with his hand “I miss you” he said in a gruff tone.

 

“I missed you to Oliver” she whispered.

 

“You’re always here, why won’t you leave me alone, you’re everywhere” he slurred.

 

And then she understand he was that drunk he was seeing her. And right now he thought she was another drunken vision.

 

She had to smile to herself.

 

“You’re very drunk” she said.

 

“You left me” he looked into her eyes “I realized”

 

“You realized what?” Felicity asked confused by the last statement.

 

“I wanted it” he said if that explained everything.

 

“Wanted what?” she asked even more confused.

 

He rolled his eyes at her as if she should know what he was talking about  “Us, the engagement, the wedding, the marriage, I don’t understand why you didn't want it, want me,” he waved his hands between them.

 

Felicity heart jumped in her chest and her stomach flipped at his drunken word.

 

“Why didn't you love me?” he asked it in a small tone that reminded her of a child, it broke her heart. “You used to, when did it go away?” he asked her. “I never meant for it to happen, the engagement was an accident, but once it was there, I wanted it, I just needed more time to convince you that you wanted it to” he said drunkenly.

 

And then it all became clear to Felicity why he was digging them deeper into the engagement, why he kept putting off getting  them out, cause he had actually wanted to marry her, the knowledge swept her breath from her lungs. And tear sprang to her eyes.

 

“Oliver” she whispered on a breath.

 

“But the tighter I held on the further away you got, I couldn't keep you” he said as if he hadn't heard her talk.

 

“Oliver why  didn't you say?” she couldn't help but ask.

 

“Barry!” he almost shouted.

 

Felicity flinched.

 

“Barry is better than me, why do you see Barry better than me?” he asked in a drunken slur.

 

“I don’t-“ she started.

 

“You left me for Barry, what does he have that I haven’t got? Sure he’s fast, but that’s it, it hurts to know you left me for Barry, alcohol, alcohol help dull the pain” he lifted the half empty bottle up between them.

 

She took a deep breath “He’s not better then you Oliver, no one is better then you, and I really should tell you this when your sober” she said more to herself then to him.

 

“You broke my heart for Barry Allen, I’m going to kill Barry” he went to get up, a sudden flash of anger and Felicity pushed him back down.

 

“You don’t want to kill Barry” she doubted her could shoot straight the state he was in.

 

“He took the women I love, if I kill him then you will come back to me” he said “He took you away from me, Barry and his smiling face, always smiling, well I can smile to I smile when your about, I like smiling when your about, you make me smile” he told her.

 

Felicity smiled “You make me smile to Oliver”

 

“I love you Felicity” he told her tenderly.

 

Felicity wanted to tell him that she love him, but why he was in this stated it wasn't appropriate.

 

“Come on let get you into bed” she said helping him to rise.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

The morning after

 

She woke to the sound of Oliver in the kitchen, she slipped out of the bed, and padded quietly out of her room and down the hall.

 

He was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee, he looked ruff, but still gorgeous. He was still in his bed wear a T-Shirt, and jogging bottoms.

 

He turned around then and saw her, he stopped dead turning to a stature.

 

“Hi” she said because she simply didn’t know what else to say.

 

He just stared open mouthed.

 

She waited for him to say something.

 

“Felicity your back” he said shocked.

 

“Yes I am” she swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest “Diggle called me, said you were missing so I took the first train home”

 

“Missing I’m not missing? When did you get back?”

 

She licked dry lips “no one has seen you in 48 hr, people were getting worried, and last night” she waited an heartbeat for him to remember their conversation,  he didn't say anything.

 

She had been hoping that was her way in, so plan B it was then.

 

“I was wondering if we had some rope around here?” she thought her heart would pop right out her chest.

 

He frowned at her. Looking very confused.

 

“To tie me to the bed” she said in a suggestive manner.

 

He just stood there and stared at her a blank expression on his face.

 

She rolled her eyes “I thought you said all I had to do was ask?”  please don’t reject me now. “You said if I ever wanted you to tie me to a bed, I had to ask, well I’m asking, if we don’t have any rope I am sure you could use your imagination, I know you have had to improvise before when tying people up, your pretty good at using your imga-“ she babbled.

 

He crossed the room to her in a second cutting her off mid babble with his lip, his hand taking her face, she wound her arms up around his neck, Felicity moaned softly as he pressed his hard male body tighter to her.

 

She opened her mouth to let him penetrate, his tongue stroked across hers making delicious friction.

 

She pulled him closer and he went willingly.  She felt like she was floating, and on fire all at the same time. She zinged with pleasure, he groaned and pulled away.

 

She whimpered, breathing heavy she looked into his eyes, and couldn't doubt the passion that swam in his blue depths.

 

“I’m sorry, for what I did” she said tears glistening in her eye, for the rest of her days she would never hurt this man again.

 

“It doesn't matter, none of it matters” he kissed her lightly on the lips again, “Your here that all that matters”

 

“You should have told me?” she said.

 

“Told you what?” he asked confused.

 

“That you wanted this, us” she kept eye contact.

 

“How do you know?” he questioned.

 

“You told me last night, you were very drunk” she smiled at him.

 

“That wasn't a dream?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

 

“Afraid not, it was quite revealing”

 

“It scared me Felicity, to say it out loud it scared me to tell you in case you weren't interested, so I thought I would manipulate the situation to get what I wanted,”

 

She slapped him around the back of the head “You’re an idiot” she declared.

 

“I am an idiot that love you” he said with such sincerity that it brought more tears to her eyes.

 

"I'm curious would you of actually of married me if I had of kept going along with it?"

 

"Without a second thought, it was my primary goal"

 

“I am sorry for what  I did Oliver, but I felt trapped, I have loved you for so long, and it was fake, and I didn't want it to be fake”

 

“It’s not fake Felicity for me it never was, I love you and I looked for you when you ran away, you will never know the emotions I felt, when I found out you had run off to Barry, I was devastated, I thought that maybe you loved him and wanted to be with him, he’s more your type”

 

She cupped his cheek “the great Oliver Queen feeling inferior” she teased lightly.

 

“You never have to worry about Barry, there is only one guy my heart look for, and that is you, in my eyes you will never be inferior to anyone” she told him truthfully.

 

He kissed her again, and soon she realized that it was unclear who was seducing who, but by the time she realized it, it really didn't matter.

 

All that mattered was Oliver kissing her.

 

He pulled away long enough to pull her T-shirt over her head, and then his lips found hers again, in a searing kiss.

 

He trailed his fingers lightly down the black satin strap of her bra, leaving a fire in his wake.

 

A glowing warmth formed in her belly, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

 

She moaned softly.

 

And then she was being lifted off the floor and carried in his bedroom.

 

The whole time he’s mouth never left hers.

 

She wanted him with an intensity that surprised and elated her at that same time.

 

He gently laid her down on the bed and unhooked her bra.

 

Her breathing became labored. As he trailed kisses across her collar bone.

 

Oliver removed himself just look enough for him to pull off his shirt. And then he was back kissing her again.

 

She arched up to him wanting every part of her to touch him.

He trailed kisses down her body and over her stomach, and then he was removing her skirt and panties , and then she was naked under him, it was cold in the room, but her body was ablaze with arousal.

 

And then he was back, kissing her, with a passion that she didn't know he was capable of.

 

He kissed her deeply, as he give her his tongue to play with in the most erotic game she had ever played.

 

His hands kneading her breast and caressing her back.

 

She moaned into his mouth and his finger tangled in her hair.

 

Her hand went to his jogging bottoms and pulled them down, he was wearing no underwear.

 

Their movement at fever pitch now as he took up position between her legs.

,

And then he was pushing inside, and it evoked feelings that Felicity had never felt before, he stopped for a moment to let her adjust, and then he was moving, and the friction was delicious, as she head toward her destination, Oliver picked up his pass, as he to head for the same place.

 

And then it exploded within her, sending shock waves through her body, she moaned loudly.

 

And then Oliver became tense over her, and he to groaned. As he reached his journeys end.

 

He then fell limp on her.

 

And she gloried in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

 

He rolled off, and pulled her into his side.

 

“Felicity?” he said.

 

“Humm” she said delighting in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

 

A smile curved her lips “Yes Oliver, Yes I will marry you”

 

Oliver tightened his grip on her tighter, as Felicity’s eyes fell heavy and she fell asleep in Oliver’s arms.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys last chapter (no crying please LOL)
> 
> This whole story is based around the conversation they have in the bathroom, it came to me one night, and i really liked it so i wrote a story around it, i hope you like it to.
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
> i have already started another Olicity adventure i was going to call it the girl of tomorrow, but i am flirting with the idea of calling it Tomorrows child not sure which i am going to use, (oh look at me felicity babbling has rubbed off on me!) 
> 
> enjoy

 

 

The surprising revelation.

 

Three mouths later

 

 

Felicity woke up with a sense of wellbeing.

 

She was warm and cosy, and that had a lot to do with the large male body up against her back, his arm was wrapped around her, and she was pulled against his chest.

 

She loved waking up like this.

 

The wave of sickness washed over her and she bolted up right, clamping a hand over her mouth, as she rushed to the bathroom urging as she went.

 

Oliver was by her side in a second holding her hair back. And rubbing her back gently.

 

After she had finished, she flushed and drank some water that Oliver had given her.

 

Felicity sat on the toilet “I think you’re right, I think I need to see a doctor this stomach flu is getting worse” she told him, he was leaned against the sink, his arms folded across a bare chest.

 

“You don’t need to see a Doctor” he said.

 

“Your concern is so touching” she scorned.

 

“Well you will need to see a Doctor, but it’s not urgent, it can wait a few days, in fact it could wait a while, you’re not going to die on me anytime soon, I hope you’re not going to die on my anytime soon, that wouldn’t be good form anyone’s point of view. . . Oh look at me, your babbling has rubbed off “ he said more to himself then to Felicity.

 

He looked at Felicity “the point I am trying to make is you’re pregnant”

 

Felicity laughed waiting for the punchline, Oliver just stared at her.  The laughter died in her throat.

 

“I’m not pregnant Oliver I’m on the pill!” she felt the need to point out.

 

“I looked it up the pill doesn’t always work” he said dead pan.

 

“This is stupid I am not pregnant” she denied.

 

“Your ankles are swollen” he pointed out.

 

Felicity looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes “You try wearing high heels or day and see how your ankles fare” she shot at him.

 

“You’re eating a lot” he said dryly.

 

“I’m sorry that I work two very busy stressful job, that make my metabolism work faster!” she defended.

 

“You have mood swings” he raised his eyebrows in questioning.

 

“Again I work two very busy stressful job, forgive me if I snap once in a while”

 

“You want to have sex all the time”

 

Felicity’s face flamed red “Well that’s a first, a man that complaining he’s getting to much sex!”

 

He rolled his eyes and said “Felicity I am a strong man who like having sex with you, but I am man enough to admit that eight time in a night is a bit much for me” he said dryly.

 

Felicity just stared at him open mouthed, she couldn't quite believe he had just said that.

 

“You’re been sick for a week” he continued.

 

“I have stomach flu” why wasn't he getting this?

 

“Okay prove it,” he turned and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a brown paper back from the top shelf.

 

He handed it to Felicity.

 

She looked inside to find a pregnancy test.

 

“You brought a pregnancy test?” she said in disbelief.

 

He shrugged his broad shoulder “I wanted to know for certain”

 

“Fine I will take the test” she said pulling the stick from the box, she looked up to see Oliver standing over her watching.

 

“Get out you are not watching me pee!” she stated.

 

“I have seen you naked like a thousand time” he said as if that explained everything.

 

“Let me make one thing clear, you are never going to see me pee, there has to be boundaries and that is top of the list, Oliver Queen is never going to see Felicity Smoak pee!” she ground out, she had to have a little privacy for goodness sake.

 

He rolled his eyes and locked his jaw in the way he did when she knew he was getting annoyed at her, but he wasn't going to argue about it. “Fine I will be in our bedroom”

 

He disappeared out the door closing it behind him with a firm click.

 

 

Felicity was pregnant, her whole world tipped on it axis at that news, she stared at the little white stick with it;s positive result , and felt completely shocked, she shouldn't of been surprised if anyone could get her pregnant while she was on the pill then it was Oliver.

 

She looked at the closed door, and took a deep breath, damn him, if he could be casual about this situation then so could she. She stood up and opened the door.

 

Oliver was sat on the bed his head resting on the headboard, his knees pulled up a paper resting against his knees.

 

“So you have knocked me up Mr Queen” she said leaning against the door frame “Only your swimmers could get past the pill, I am begin to think your superhuman” she said waving the test in front of her.

 

“Right. Now we know for certain, we can start making arrangements” he said a smile on his face.

 

She walked towards him “Why are you being so calm about this, shouldn't you be freaking out or something?” she asked in owe of his coolness, because quite frankly she was freaking out inside.

 

He folded the paper up and put it on the floor.

 

“I've had a week to get used to the idea” he told her as she lay next to him.

 

“You have known that long, didn't you think you should have told me?” she said rolling on her side to face him.

 

“You’re a smart intelligent women, I thought you would connect the dots, turns out you’re not as intelligent as I thought,” he joked. “So I thought I better say something before you were in the delivery room and wondering what was going on!”

 

She slapped him on the arm “Hey it just never accrued to me, with being on the pill”

 

“It’s going to be alright Felicity, I’m going to keep you two safe, and when he’s old enough I am going to teach him to use a bow and arrow” he said resting a hand on her belly.

 

“This baby is not a boy, it can’t be I have enough dealing with one male Queen, I couldn't cope with two of you, it’s going to be a girl!” she announced.

 

Oliver turned over to face her “You know you have no say it right?”

 

“Hey I am carrying this child, and I am saying it’s a girl”

 

“It really doesn't matter to me” he said kissing her on the nose. “I can teach a girl as much as a boy”

 

“Why do I have the feeling that before she hit puberty she is going to be running around the city with you saving it” she wailed. “which if I have anything to do with it is not going to happen”

 

He smiled at her “whatever you say” he said easily

 

“You seem to forget that we are getting married in a weeks’ time, and then your ass is mine, what I say will go” she told him sternly.

 

“Felicity I have news for you my ass is already yours” he kissed her.

 

She sighed “and don’t you forget it”

 

“I love you Felicity, and I love our baby”

 

Felicity was happy, she had the man of her dreams, and she basked in his love everyday. She had a wonderful life a head of her with Oliver, and she couldn't ask for more.

 

One week later Oliver and Felicity married in a small ceremony with friends and family watching on

 

 

Eights months later, Felicity gave birth to a baby girl they called Megan Dearden Queen.

She was the first of many children they would have together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
